Une ignorance superflue
by Lacrimma
Summary: Après guerre, 8ème année. La vie est calme, tranquille à Poudlard. Un peu trop peut-être. Un accord muet s'est fait entre Malfoy et Potter : , Le moins de conflits et de contacts possibles pour le bien de tous. Pourtant, la tentation est bien trop grande... Alors, est-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ? Cet éloignement ne provoquerait-il pas... Un rapprochement... Inattendu ?
1. Ch1 : Un accord difficile à respecter

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous.

Première histoire qui me trottaient dans la tête, qui ne ferait surement que quelques chapitres avec des POV différents.

Je déclare ainsi que tous les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf un petit personnage que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt.

PS : Je voudrais aussi signaler que, trouvant la fin des Harry Potter un peu triste, dans mon historie Rogue ainsi que Fred sont toujours sont toujours en vie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un accord difficile a respecté.

~~Draco~~

_ Prenez votre livre page 394.

J'attrapais tel un automate le bouquin de potion avancée qui était dans mon sac et l'ouvris rapidement à la bonne page, attendant patiemment la prochaine instruction.

_ Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer individuellement, l'Élixir d'Euphorie. Ceci ne nécessite aucune explication pour toute personne sachant ce que veut dire le mot euphorie... N'est-ce pas Monsieur Weasley ? Fit le Professeur Rogue avec un rictus digne d'un Serpentard.

Ce Weasley prit la teinte de ses cheveux en balbutiant pitoyablement quelques mots tandis que je me moquais discrètement de lui.

_ Et bien... Cette potion rend... euphorique ? Proposa-t-il naïvement.

_ Votre argumentation reflète bien votre intelligence, Monsieur Weasley, merci pour cette intervention...Pertinente... Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Granger leva la main, mais comme d'habitude, le Professeur ne lui accorda pas la parole. Pour en finir avec ce carnage, je levais la main.

_ Oui, Monsieur Malefoy ?

_ L'Élixir d'Euphorie est une potion qui met son buveur de bonne humeur. Cependant, il y a quelques effets secondaires si la potion n'est pas stable : Elle donnerait alors un peu trop envie de chanter et de tordre le nez d'autrui... En fait, les effets secondaires sont semblables à l'ivresse, mais ces effets peuvent s'atténuer rapidement avec de la menthe.

_ Excellent Monsieur Malefoy, dix points pour Serpentard. Bien, maintenant que tous le monde est au courant de ce qu'est cet élixir, mettez vous au travail. Vous avez une heure.

Tandis que j'entendais les raclements des chaises signifiant que les élèves se levaient les uns après les autres, je lisais tranquillement la recette de cet élixir.

La difficulté étant moindre, je décidais de prendre un peu plus mon temps pour lire les instructions.

Après trois autres minutes, je me levais enfin et partis en direction de la réserve pour prendre mes ingrédients.

Je passais devant Miss Je sais tout, qui avait déjà son chaudron remplit d'eau qui était en train de bouillir, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Pathétique.

Derrière elle, se trouvait Weasley qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air perdu et puis derrière ce dernier, Potter, toujours assis sur sa chaise, en train de lire les consignes, un crayon à la main.

_ Dis Hermione, tu penses qu'il faudrait ciseler ou briser les herbes de Scilla ? Demanda-t-il dans le vide.

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, il décida enfin de lever la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens ce qui l'étonna. Il rabaissa la tête doucement sans gêne.

_ Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, las.

_ Tu m'as vraiment prit pour Granger ?! Chuchotais-je avec ardeur.

_ Pas de ma faute, Malefoy, ta taille n'a rien de masculin ou viril, Me piqua-t-il.

Je plissais les yeux de mécontentement et lissais ma robe sorcière de colère.

Calme.

_ Au moins, je ne suis pas balafré avec une carrure de... Troll ! Grognais-je en continuant mon chemin la tête haute.

Je choisis mes ingrédients en respirant profondément.

Le seul et l'unique à me faire sortir de mes gondes, Sir Potter Le Balafré, pour vous servir.

Nous étions en dernière et huitième année, sans Mage Noir, sans monstres, sans histoires de familles croustillantes pour nous occuper.

Cela avait été très simple après la mort du Mage Noir. Tous ceux qui possédaient la marque avaient été jugés, mon père et moi y compris. Mon père est à Askaban et moi, ici, à Poudlard.

Miraculeusement, le jour de mon procès alors je croyais que j'allais rejoindre mon père dans les ténèbres d'Askaban, Sir Potter, en bon sauveur qu'il est, avait témoigné en ma faveur, disant que je ne les avais pas dénoncé, l'Ordre et lui, quand l'occasion s'était présenté au Manoir Malefoy.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a fait ça. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour mon père.

Maintenant, nos relations étaient basées sur un accord tactique. Nous nous contentions de nous ignorez la plupart du temps, mais quand l'occasion était trop tentante, nous nous autorisions quelques piques l'un envers l'autre.

Je me retournais, les bras chargés d'ingrédients, et me retrouvais à quelques centimètres du corps de Sir Potter. J'eus un sursaut qui fit tomber un pot en verre contenant de la poudre de Lys. Par je ne sais quel miracle, Potter le rattrapa au vol avec un sourire de victoire. Il se redressa et me regarda d'un air amusé :

_ Tiens, un Malefoy maladroit, que c'est étonnant...

_ Tu as décidé de m'énerver aujourd'hui, Potter ?

_ Tu penses que c'est un mauvais présage ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu Potter ? Grognais-je.

_ Et bien, tu ne tiens rien dans tes mains, tu es dans la lune – je t'ai appelé avant que tu sursautes – et ta répartie est grave à chier... Merde Malefoy, t'es malade ?! Ria-t-il ironiquement.

_ Potter, je voudrais passer et faire cette potion. Soupirais-je.

Il me regarda, étonné, puis pencha la tête légèrement en sourcillant.

_ Tu es vraiment malade ?

_ Dégages de ma route Le Balafré ! M'énervais-je en le bousculant pour aller jusqu'à ma table.

Juste avant de poser mes affaires, je pus entendre dans un souffle « Ah bah non, il va bien ».

Je roulais des yeux, sans pouvoir me retenir.

Il faudrait vraiment que je me reprenne en main.

.

Quarante minutes plus tard, je mélangeais doucement la potion couleur jaune qui se trouvait dans mon chaudron, prit une fiole et la remplit de l'élixir d'Euphorie. Je pris une étiquette où je notais mon nom en lettres calligraphiées et la collais sur la fiole.

La tenant fermement dans ma main, je me dirigeais vers le bureau du Professeur Rogue et la lui tendis.

Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, fit un hochement de tête léger et nota une appréciation sur son parchemin.

Je lançais un sort de nettoyage au chaudron tandis que je partis remettre les ingrédients à leur place.

Je repassais devant Granger. Sa potion était d'un beau jaune soleil. Elle posa un regard fier dessus et se saisit d'une fiole pour faire la même manœuvre que moi. Weasley avait un chaudron déformé...Remplit d'une potion argentée et hétérogène. Pour finir, je me plaçais devant le bureau de Potter, ce dernier était parti rangé ses ingrédients, et remarquait que c'était jaune mais plutôt jaune pisse...

Il revient vers son chaudron, le regarda, étonné, et leva un regard accusateur vers moi.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait, Malefoy ? J'avais parfaitement réussi et quand je reviens, ma potion a une putain de couleur pisse ! Cria-t-il.

_ Je n'ai rien fait. Tu t'en prends qu'à toi-même, Potter. Grognais-je en commençant à perdre mon calme.

_ Mais oui bien sûr ! Tu es tellement digne de confiance que je vais te croire !

_ Ta maman t'a jamais apprit à te taire Potter ! Lançais-je lâchement en posant les ingrédients sur la paillasse à Weasley pour croiser les bras.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement. Son teint blanchi mais son regard était des plus noirs. Une étincelle jaillit dans son regard.

_ Et toi, Malefoy, ton père ne t'a jamais appris à respecter les autres... Cria-t-il faisant un pas vers moi.

_ Aaaah, ne parle pas de mon père Potter ! Criais-je encore plus fort en le poussant fortement.

Il recula de quelques pas mais se ressaisit rapidement pour me pousser à mon tour.

_ Et c'est reparti... Entendis-je au loin.

_ Ça faisait longtemps quand même... Dit une autre voix.

_ Fallait bien que ça re-pète un jour... Je trouve qu'ils ont bien tenue encore... Répondit une autre voix.

_ Ton père, Malefoy, était un lâche, un Mangemort, un traître, un paria ! Voilà la vérité alors arrête de te voiler la face ! Hurla Potter en m'attrapant par le col.

Je sentis une haine sans limite monter en moi. Mes mains tremblaient, mon souffle était court et je sentis de ma sueur coulée le long de ma nuque.

Comment osait-il...

Je le repoussais légèrement et lui lança un coup droit en plein dans le nez. Le coup était parti tout seul. Je n'avais rien contrôlé... Comme avant. Il avait insulté mon père... Lord Lucius Malefoy. Je me jetais sur lui et commençais à me battre comme un Moldu. Des coups, des griffures partirent dans tous les sens tandis que je vidais mon sac.

_ Je t'interdis de parler de mon père au passé ! Il est en vie, pas comme tes parents ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était d'être de l'autre côté... Tu ne sais pas ce que nous avons enduré alors, Par Merlin, Potter, Ferme ta putain de gueule ! Hurlais-je.

Il m'attrapa les poignets et me fixa de manière étrange.

_ Malefoy...

_ Tu ne sais rien, alors ferme-là. Chuchotais-je.

Je sentis des larmes trop longtemps retenues, glissées sur mes joues.

Une humiliation de plus.

Je fronçais les sourcils de rage.

J'étais faible. Si faible.

Je le giflais une dernière fois et me relevais et essuyant rapidement les sillons de larmes pour me recomposer un masque de froideur.

Rogue était juste devant moi, les élèves à trois mètres derrière lui.

_ Est-ce que vous avez enfin terminé ? Demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras.

_ …

_ Bien. J'enlève quarante points à chacune de vos maisons pour conflit... physique au sein d'une classe... Même s'il y en avait besoin... Et je vous donne deux heures de retenue pour vendredi soir, 18h. Maintenant, rangez immédiatement votre matériel et sortez.

Il fit tourner ses capes et partit s'installer à son bureau.

Sans dire un mot, je me précipitais vers mon chaudron, récupérais mon sac, ma plume et mon livre et sortis de la salle rapidement.

.

~~Harry ~~

Toujours allongés par terre, je le regardais fuir la salle.

_ Harry ! Tu saignes ! S'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers moi.

En effet mon nez me lançait, ainsi que mes côtes. Je portais une main à mes narines et quand je la regardais, je vis mes doigts couverts de sang.

L'enfoiré…

Je me relevais péniblement sans faire attention à Hermione et Ron qui bavaient méchamment sur Malefoy. Je rangeais mon livre et ma plume dans mon sac et mis ce dernier sur mon épaule.

_... Que je pensais qu'il avait chang-, continua Hermione.

_ Je vais à l'infirmerie. On se voit dans la Grande Salle, Les coupais-je.

_ Mais Harry ! On a cours de botanique là ! S'écria Ron, les yeux grands ouverts. Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas sécher cette année, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit ! Ronchonna-t-il.

_ Je ne sèche pas Ron… Soupirais-je en roulant des yeux. Je suis blessé, je vais me soigner. J'y vais.

Et je partis sans dire un mot de plus.

Mon nez ne s'arrêtait pas de saigner, donc je me dépêchais d'aller voir Pomfresh. Devant l'infirmerie, je pouvais les portes, la tête un peu en arrière et la main sur mon nez.

_ Monsieur Potter ! Que vous ait-il arrivé ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. S'écria Madame Pomfresh en s'approchant de moi.

Elle me guida vers un lit et me força à m'asseoir dessus. Tandis qu'elle partit chercher de quoi me soigner, je lui expliquais :

_ Je… J'étais dans la lune et je me suis pris lamentablement un mur, Mentis-je pitoyablement en roulant les yeux.

_ Oh, je vois… Et ce mur ne s'appellerait pas Draco Malefoy, par hasard ? Rigola-t-elle légèrement.

_ Euh… Euh non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous parlez… Rougis-je, alors qu'elle revient vers moi.

_ Pas la peine, Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malefoy est sorti quinze minutes avant que vous n'entriez. Ses phalanges droites étaient en sang, son visage griffé. Le lien n'est pas difficile à faire. Expliqua-t-elle sereinement en m'examinant.

Depuis la guerre, Pomfresh était devenue plus maternelle avec moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle ne se fâchait plus comme avant quand je me pointais, blessé. Cependant, j'avais remarqué qu'elle était épuisée, fatiguée.

Comme moi.

_ Bon, votre nez est cassé. Un sort devrait arranger ça. Pour vos côtes, une potion matin et soir sera nécessaire et, je vous connais Potter ! On ne néglige pas mes traitements, c'est bien clair ? Fit-elle légèrement sévère avec un petit sourire.

_ Bien sûr Madame Pomfresh, Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle sortit sa baguette avec un léger sourire la pointa sur mon nez et prononça distinctement :

_ Episkey !

_ Merlin ! M'écriais-je devant la douleur en posant ma main sur mon nez tout en respirant par la bouche.

Un bruit sec d'os avait retentit dans toute l'infirmerie. Je me rappelle quand Luna m'avait lancé ce soir en 6ème année alors que Malefoy m'avait pour la première fois cassé le nez. Nous étions sortis du Poudlard Express puis elle m'avait dit qu'elle pouvait m'aider pour mon nez. Elle avait lancé le sort et la douleur avait été tellement forte et j'avais cru qu'elle me l'avait à nouveau cassé.

Je reprenais tranquillement ma respiration tandis que Pomfresh roulait des yeux.

_ Monsieur Potter… Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, je vous pensais un peu moins douillet que cela…

_ C'est que je ne supporte pas du tout ce sort… Il est… Brutal.

_ Brutal, peut-être, mais efficace, c'est certain. Tenez, voici votre potion. Matin et soir n'oubliez pas ! Maintenant, filez ! J'ai du travail ! Dit-elle en me remettant ma potion pour partir.

_ Pendant combien de jours ? Demandais-je en grimaçant devant l'odeur du flacon.

_ Pardon ?

_ La potion. Pendant combien de jours ?

_ Enfin Potter ! Quelle est donc cette question de première année ?! Jusqu'à ce que vous n'en aviez plus, évidemment ! Souffla-t-elle en repartant.

_ Évidemment… Chuchotais-je avec un sourire.

Je me relevais, mis le flacon dans la poche de ma robe et mis mon sac sur mon épaule. Je regardais l'heure avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

12h15.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour me laisser entrer, laissant apparaître les quatre grandes tables des maisons.

Je marchais la tête haute, sans chercher le regard de Malefoy. Et d'ailleurs je m'assis à côté d'Hermione, dos à ce serpent.

_ Harry ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! Qu'est ce qu'a dit Pomfresh ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Ah oui, désolé. Mon nez était cassé, elle me l'a réparé avec un sort horrible…

_ Ah merde Harry ! Quand je me suis prit le cognard dans le nez, tu te souviens ? Ouais, bah elle me l'avait lancé aussi… Une horreur ce sort… Expliqua-t-il en mangeant une cuisse de poulet.

_ Et sinon, ça va ? Continua Hermione.

_ Ouais, j'ai une potion pour mes côtes. Rien de sérieux.

Je me servais en poulet et en pommes de terre.

J'avais faim.

_ Ah oui ! McGonagall est passée en botanique. Les cours de cet aprèm' sont annulés, Fit Ron en s'attaquant à ses œufs.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_ Bah on avait Métamorphoses et Enchantements mais McGo et Flitwick doivent se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un du Ministère.

Je plissais des yeux, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

_ Tu penses que ça un lien avec la mort de Dumbledore ? Murmura Hermione.

_ C'est vrai que ça n'a pas vraiment faire de bruit, cette affaire a été assez discrète finalement. Peut-être que le Ministère veut s'assurer que Poudlard est entre de bonne main… Proposa Ron.

_ Le professeur McGonagall est une bonne Directrice pour Poudlard, je ne vois pas pourquoi il viendrait vérifier ça… Ca n'a pas de sens… Chuchotais-je à mon tour.

_ Un nouveau professeur peut-être ? Proposa Hermione.

_ Pourquoi faire ? Fit bêtement Ron.

_ Ron, réfléchis. Rogue, McGonagall et Hagrid se partagent le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal parce qu'il manque toujours un professeur ! Le problème est que vu le bazar qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière… Aucun professeur ne veut venir enseigner ici… Expliqua Hermione.

_ Oui, ça doit être ça ! Pomfresh avait l'air pressé à l'infirmerie… Elle les accompagnait peut-être, Continuais-je.

_ En même temps, ce n'est pas pour dire, mais est-ce qu'on a déjà eut un professeur pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui ne voulait pas nous tuer au moins une fois ? Ria Ron.

_ Remus était un excellent professeur, Ron. Ne l'oublie pas. Murmurais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le silence se fit. Hermione avait baissée les yeux tandis que Ron bafouillait des excuses.

Je soufflais de dépit.

Je me levais et attrapais mon sac.

_ Tu ne manges pas ? Me demanda Hermione avec douceur.

_ Je n'ai plus faim.

Je quittais la Grande Salle et montais dans le dortoir des Griffondors pour poser mon sac et prendre ma cape d'invisibilité. J'enlevais également mon uniforme de Poudlard et enfilais un jean, un T-shirt et un sweat bleu marine avec des baskets.

Je descendis les marches des escaliers et commençais à pester quand ils bougèrent.

Finalement, j'arrivais quinze minutes plus tard devant la Grande Porte du château de Poudlard.

Je regardais autour de moi, enfilais ma capuche, cape d'invisibilité sous mon bras et partis en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

~~Draco~~

D'accord, j'avais plutôt fui la salle de Potion. J'étais dans une colère noire. Potter ne comprenait rien de rien. Il pensait, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, que nous avions choisit d'être du mauvais côté. Évidemment… Pour eux, c'était tellement plus simple de dire qu'il y avait seulement des méchants et seulement des gentils !

Ils ne comprennent rien, ils ne savent rien… Ils m'écœurent.

J'étais passé par les toilettes pour me rincer le visage. Je relevais la tête, et m'appuyais contre le lavabo, me regardant dans le miroir.

Cet enfoiré de Potter ne m'avait pas rattrapé. Ma joue gauche était griffée sur deux longueurs du coin de mon œil à ma narine. Une autre griffure longeait ma mâchoire du côté droit.

Un vrai lion ce Potter.

Je baissais la tête en soupirant et mon regard tomba sur mes phalanges.

Explosées.

Je soupirais et sortis des toilettes, la tête haute, fier.

.

J'étais installé à la table des Serpentards, à manger avec maîtrise une tarte à la mélasse en faisant semblant d'écouter Blaise et Pansy raconter leur vie de dépravés.

Blaise, ce chacal était un ancien-adepte de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais n'avait jamais reçu la Marque. Donc, il n'avait pas été jugé.

Quelques minutes plutôt, j'étais passé à l'infirmerie pour avoir quelques potions pour guérir mon visage et mes phalanges. Pomfresh avait cru que je m'étais battu avec un chat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ces dernières. A partir de là, elle m'a dit :

« _ Je devrais vous soigner à la façon Moldue, pour vous punir de vous être battu, Monsieur Malefoy !

_ En quoi me soigner de cette façon me punirais ? Soupirais-je alors qu'elle désinfectait mes plaies.

_ Les Moldu n'utilisent aucun sort, aucune potion… Non non non… Chez eux, c'est plus radical, peut-être plus rapide parfois…

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je, curieux malgré moi.

_ Si vous êtes malade, ils utiliseront des « médicaments ». Des sortes de pilules chimiques à prendre plusieurs fois par jour selon la gravité de votre maladie. Si vous vous êtes coupé… griffé, ils recousent !

_ Ils recousent quoi ? Demandais-je perdu.

_ La peau, Monsieur Malefoy ! Ils prennent les deux plis de la peau blessée, et avec une aiguille et un fil médical, ils recousent ! Quand la plaie est saine, ils enlèvent le fil.

J'écarquillais grands les yeux et déglutis.

_ Mais… Mais ils sont fous ! Ca… ça aggraverait plus qu'autres choses, il y aurait des marques… Des… Des cicatrices, Murmurais-je, amer.

Et bien figurez-vous, que non. C'est très efficace. Mais parfois douloureux. Donc, Monsieur Malefoy, si vous vous battez à nouveau, j'emploierais la méthode Moldue pour vous soigner, est-ce clair ?

_ … C'est clair. Chuchotais-je.

_ Bien, tenez. Buvez ceci et demain vos griffures seront un lointain souvenir, Fit-elle en me tendant une potion. »

Cette potion avait eut un goût affreux mais la douleur avait déjà disparue.

Au loin, je vis Potter entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Sir Potter était plutôt en bon état… Était-il, lui aussi, passé à l'infirmerie ?

Lorsqu'il marcha jusqu'à sa table il m'ignora royalement, ce qui eut le don de m'agacer plus encore.

_ DRACO ! Hurla Pansy dans mes oreilles.

_ Merlin ! Pansy, c'est quoi ton problème ? Répondis-je froidement en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Tu ne répondais pas. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Nous avons cours que les deux dernières heures avec le garde chasse. Que vas-tu faire avant ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Mettre une distance entre toi et moi. Grognais-je en fixant le dos de Potter.

Il avait osé se mettre dos à moi…

_ Tu es d'une humeur aujourd'hui ! Soupira-t-elle.

_ Tu m'agaces. Répondis-je simplement.

_ Non, Potter t'agaces, mais je ramasse tout ! Éclaircit-elle.

_ Aucun rapport, Tentais-je.

_ Oh, je t'en prie, Draco. Après ce qu'il s'est passé en Potion, pas à moi.

_ C'est lui qui a commencé, Murmurais-je comme un enfant.

Elle ne répondit rien alors je tournais la tête vers elle et constatais qu'elle m'observait étrangement.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je à nouveau agacé.

_ Est-ce que… Écoute, ne t'énerves pas, ok ? Est-ce que, par hasard, ce pacte silencieux entre vous deux, comme quoi l'un ignore l'autre et vice-versa, aurait finalement… Dégradé les choses ? Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Quelles choses, Pansy ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Grognais-je.

_ Draco, quand Potter et toi vous vous cherchez, c'est normal et la routine. Quand vous vous ignorez, c'est calme mais même tendu… Je pense que…

_ Parce que tu penses maintenant…

_ Vos disputes te sont indispensables. Lâcha-t-elle en ignorant ma remarque.

Un silence se fit. Je me retournais vers elle, menaçant.

_ Ose répéter. L'ordonnais-je.

_ Mais Draco, réfléchis un peu ! Quand vous vous battez, tu es plus serein. Tu as crée inconscient une habitude, un besoin et ce pacte l'a coupé.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sir Potter se lever et quitter précipitamment la salle.

_ Écoute bien Pansy. Je ne dépends de personne. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Et surement pas d'un mec comme Potter, alors maintenant, tu me lâches ou tu risques de le regretter.

Je levais à mon tour et sortis comme j'étais entré, fier.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Confrontations

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, la suite !

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour le langage grossier, cependant, nous savons tous que dans certaines situations, il peut nous échapper... Bon... A Potter et Malefoy, ça leur arrive souvent ! Mais bon ça fait aussi leur charme haha !

Sinon, je voudrais également remercier **X-FanFicX** et **framboise-sama**, pour leur review.

Sachez que ce sont les reviews qui nous donne de la motivation, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Confrontations**

~~Draco~~

Après cette sortie de la Grande Salle, que je définirais de théâtrale, je décidais d'aller rapidement dans ma chambre de Préfet, qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là, pour enlever cet uniforme qui ne me mettait pas du tout à mon avantage.

Devant la porte, je chuchotais :

_ Larmes de Sang.

La porte s'ouvrit et je m'engouffrais dans ma chambre. Je soupirais un grand coup en enlevant mes chaussures et ma cravate. J'ôtais mon pull, ma chemise et mon pantalon. J'ouvris mon placard où un miroir était posé à l'intérieur de la porte.

Ce corps blanc, pâle, osseux, lacéré de deux grandes cicatrices qui formaient une croix, s'y reflétait.

_« Ta taille n'a rien de masculin ou viril. »_

Je serrais la mâchoire de colère.

Connard.

Je pris une grande respiration et attrapait rapidement, un pantalon noir en toile et une chemise blanche. Je fermais immédiatement mon placard, sans regarder ce reflet qui m'écœurait et enfilais mon pantalon ainsi que ma chemise. Je mis des chaussures noires un peu plus confortable et passais une veste noire. Je sortis de ma chambre et tandis que je refermais la porte, je distinguais au loin une silhouette fine et masculine qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur du château.

En bon préfet que j'étais, je la suivis à une allure lente et contrôlée.

Lorsque la personne se stoppa juste devant les Grandes Portes de Poudlard, je me cachais légèrement dans l'ombre d'une colonne. Elle portait un jean et une sorte de veste épaisse et cotonneuse. Des vêtements Moldus, à tous les coups. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait, je vis son visage et un rictus Malefoyen apparut sur mon visage.

Encore et toujours Potter.

Il mit sa capuche et avança.

Je repris ma routine en accélérant légèrement pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il descendait la côte qui longeait la forêt interdite et suivait le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard.

Pourquoi aller à Pré-au-Lard maintenant ?

Je fronçais les sourcils devant son affront.

Nous étions certes en dernière année, mais il était toujours interdit de sortir à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, sauf durant les sorties scolaires et vacances. En même temps, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi cela m'étonnais, après tout, c'était Potter.

Nous arrivions enfin à Pré-au-Lard. Je regardais le ciel dégagé. Il était d'un bleu éclatant, tellement rare ces derniers mois. Je sentais les rayons du soleil brûler ma peau, ainsi qu'un léger vent emmêler mes cheveux.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je pense à couper ces derniers, ils arrivèrent à présent au niveau de mes épaules et me gênaient de temps en temps cependant, Pansy disait qu'ils m'allaient mieux comme ça.

J'hésitais encore.

Lorsque je rabaissais les yeux pour retrouver Potter, celui-ci avait disparut. Je fronçais les sourcils et avançais rapidement en regardant dans les boutiques pour voir s'il y était rentré.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose m'attraper le col de ma veste, m'embarquer dans une ruelle et me plaquer brutalement contre le mur d'un bâtiment. Mon souffle se bloqua et mes yeux se fermèrent quand ma tête percuta la pierre. Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux pour insulter la personne qui m'avait fait ça, je fus confus de voir qu'il n'y avait personne.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit et mes sourcils se rehaussèrent.

Qu'est-ce que-…

J'avançais ma main et touchais un tissu invisible. Je fronçais les sourcils et tirais violemment dessus.

_ Potter ! M'exclamais-je surpris.

_ Bien Malefoy, tu as une bonne vue. Dit-il ironiquement.

_ Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Lui demandais-je en désignant le tissu que je tenais dans la main.

_ Merlin Malefoy… Tu dois être le seul à Poudlard à ne pas être au courant que je dispose d'une cape d'invisibilité… Se moqua-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Je regardais le tissu, curieux. Je mis mon bras dedans et constatais après quelques secondes qu'il était invisible. Un sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres.

_ Tu t'amuses ? Lança-t-il

Je relevais la tête et notais son sourire moqueur. Je repris un visage froid et gardais sa cape loin de sa portée.

_ Je constate, Potter, que tu enfreins encore une fois le règlement.

_ Et toi, tu fais quoi alors ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Je te suivais pour mieux te dénoncer, bien sûr, Fis-je en souriant malicieusement.

_ Hilarant. Maintenant rends-moi ma cape.

_ Non. C'est une preuve de ton escapade.

Il arrêta de s'agiter et plongea son regard dans le mien.

_ Tu te fous de moi, Malefoy ?

_ Non Potter, ce n'est pas mon genre.

_ Arrêtes de faire chier ton monde un peu, j'ai une chose plus importante à faire.

_ Et quoi donc, Potter? Lui demandais-je en crachant son nom.

_ Rien qui ne te concerne, Malefoy, Répondit-il en appuyant sur mon nom.

Je retins un sourire et gardais l'esprit clair.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de négocier de toute façon. J'ai ta cape, je peux, si je le décide, te dénoncer. Ou crier pour nous faire repérer, vu qu'à priori tu cherches à te cacher… Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il ne répondit rien mais serra les poings.

_ Et bien ? Insistais-je avec un sourire victorieux.

Potter remarqua mon sourire et secoua la tête, impuissant.

_ Très bien, Malefoy. Mais si tu baves, je te jure que je te le ferais payer.

_ Des menaces, toujours des menaces… Murmurais-je.

_ Tais-toi. Nous n'avons pas Métamorphoses, tu es au courant ? Me demanda-t-il naïvement.

_ Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin, Potter, merde !

_ Tu es un crétin. McGonagall et Flitwick ont annulé leur cours parce qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec un gars du Ministère.

J'arrêtais de sourire immédiatement.

_ Pourquoi faire ? Chuchotais-je, alors que des personnes passaient dans la rue perpendiculaire à celle où nous nous trouvions.

_ Hermione pense que c'est pour un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ron a suggéré que le Ministère voulait vérifier si McGo faisait bien son travail, Expliqua-t-il en lorgnant sur sa cape que je gardais toujours derrière moi.

_ Si c'était le cas, il se serait pointé à l'improviste…

_ C'est ce que je pense aussi. Bien, maintenant rends-moi ma cape.

_ On ne donne pas d'ordre à un Malefoy, Potter. Tu devrais le savoir, Grognais-je la tête haute.

Il soupira de défaite et pressé commença à piétiner.

_ Malefoy, si tu ne me rends pas cette cape maintenant, je t'assomme, Fit-il menaçant.

_ La branlée que tu t'es pris en Potion ne t'as pas suffit Potter, t'en redemandes ? Crachais-je, hautain.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?! T'as vu ta gueule ? Je pourrais même t'appeler Malefoy le Balafré, maintenant ! Rit-il, moqueur.

Il approcha sa main de mon menton et tourna brusquement mon visage vers la gauche pour observer la griffure sur ma mâchoire.

_ Ah ouais, je t'ai pas raté, Rigola-t-il.

Mauvais, je le repoussais fortement et il percuta le mur en face. Il me regarda, surpris alors que je restais coller à mon mur, regardant la rue, amer.

_ Sir Potter, ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, n'est-ce pas ? Ajoutais-je douloureusement en croisant les bras contre mon torse.

Un long silence se fit pendant plusieurs minutes, moi, regardant la rue, évitant son regard.

J'étais tellement faible. J'avais envie de me carapater dans un trou de souris et d'y rester jusqu'à ma mort.

Comme chaque jour.

Je poussais un soupir très peu Malefoyen, me redressais, lui balançais sa cape à la figure et avançais vers la rue principale.

_ Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-il

Je me retournais à demi sans le regarder, attendant qu'il parle.

_ Je suis dé- , Commença-t-il dans un souffle.

_ N'ose même pas t'excuser Potter, Le coupais-je, glacial, en me retournant pour le foudroyer.

_ Mais-

_ Je t'interdis de le faire. Tu l'as fait, alors tu assumes tes actes. Soit un peu à la hauteur de ton nom, Potter, Crachais-je.

Je fis face à la rue et recommençais à avancer.

_ Ne pense pas que cette conversation soit terminée, Malefoy ! Lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir désespéré.

Alors que je quittais Pré-au-Lard, le nez en l'air, je soupirais :

_ C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

~~ Harry ~~

Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre.

J'étais allé à Pré-au-Lard en début d'après-midi pour avoir plus d'informations sur le rendez-vous des professeurs avec l'envoyé du Ministère.

Finalement, il s'avérait qu'Hermione avait – encore – raison. L'envoyé du Ministère s'appelait Ethan Reynold. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui travaillait pour le ministère depuis ses vingt-cinq ans. Il avait de courts cheveux gris, des lunettes rectangulaires épaisses ainsi qu'une grande panoplie de bagues ornant ses doigts.

La conversation avait débuté sur le ton de la politesse. Monsieur Reynold avait demandé des nouvelles de Poudlard, ainsi d'Hagrid qu'il avait connu.  
Finalement, ils avaient enfin parlé de pourquoi ils étaient rassemblés.

La proposition d'un nouveau professeur pour les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Ethan Reynold avait expliqué qu'il avait un neveu qui venait de terminer ses études à l'Université Sorcière de l'Enseignement, en France, qu'il cherchait un travail et qu'il n'était pas trop au courant des aventures qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard récemment, ce qui arrangeait grandement McGonagall et Flitwick.

Son neveu s'appelait Jason Reynold, il était le major de sa promotion et avait eu son diplôme avec la mention Optimal. Quoi de mieux ?

Cependant, un léger détail embêtait la directrice de Poudlard : Ce jeune homme avait seulement vingt-six ans et aucune expérience avec des élèves de onze à dix-huit ans.

« _ Il apprendra ! Avait répondu Ethan Reynold avec un sourire.

_ Je ne sais pas Monsieur Reynold… Avait rétorqué McGonagall.

_ Minerva… Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, Avait clos Flitwick. »

Finalement, l'accord s'était fait.  
Jason Reynold, fraîchement diplômé de l'Université Sorcière de l'Enseignement arriverait dans deux semaines.

Tout cela était bien, une bonne chose pour Poudlard.

.

Non, non, ce n'était pas ça que je trouvais bizarre.

Lorsque je m'étais rendu à Pré-au-Lard, j'avais l'impression d'être suivit et finalement j'avais découvert que Malefoy qui était à ma poursuite.

Nous avions eut une altercation.

Puis une discussion.

Et finalement, une presque confession.

.

J'étais en haut de la tour d'astronomie, accoudé à la barrière du balcon quand je sentis le vent caresser mes cheveux et mon visage.

.

Si un jour, j'avais croisé Malefoy dans la rue, j'aurais sûrement pensé : « Il a la classe, ce gars. Peut-être un peu trop hautain, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a du charisme. »

En fait, Draco Malefoy est une énigme.

Une énigme a plusieurs étapes de résolution. Si nous allions trop vite pour essayer de la résoudre, nous la rations. Et dans ce cas, nous serions obligés de recommencer à zéro.

Draco Malefoy est une putain d'énigme. Et j'avais du essayer de le percer à jour une centaine de fois.

En vain.

Notre confrontation d'aujourd'hui n'en était pas vraiment une. Étonnement, nous avons discuté. Houleusement, mais nous avons discuté.

Et c'était si étrangement apaisant.

Voilà ce qui était bizarre.

Cette nouvelle sensation de sérénité, d'apaisement et d'aisance avec une personne qui nous est quasiment inconnu.

Et grâce à cette discussion, j'avais compris la première pièce du puzzle nommé « Draco Malefoy » :

Malefoy Junior était une sorte de coffre cadenassé sous tous les angles mais qui était remplit d'émotions plus violentes et urgentes les unes que les autres.

En fait, il était comme la Boîte de Pandore. Un trésor, une curiosité malsaine, un fléau.

Mon fléau.

Et je venais seulement de m'en rendre compte.

Je soupirais de dépit.

Je sentis mon cœur battre à une grande vitesse en pensant à tout ce mystère qui planait autour de lui.

De l'aventure, de l'excitation, de l'adrénaline à l'état pur.

_« N'ose même pas t'excuser Potter. Je t'interdis de le faire. Tu l'as fait, alors tu assumes tes actes. Soit un peu à la hauteur de ton nom, Potter. » _

Mon cœur se serra.

_ Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Soufflais-je au vent.

.

J'avais quitté la tour d'astronomie après quelques heures de réflexion personnelle. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'à cause de la guerre, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi et pensé à moi, à mon avenir.

Et c'était d'ailleurs le cas pour une grande majorité des élèves de cette année. C'est pourquoi les professeurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour organiser une huitième et exceptionnelle année.

Pour, ainsi, nous permettre de nous stabiliser, de nous poser et de réfléchir.

J'ai changé.

Je suis au courant.

Hermione me l'a dit, clairement. Ron l'a insinué, naïvement. Ginny me l'a craché, violemment.

Ginny… Un autre problème.  
Une chic fille.

A réfléchir durant des heures dans la tour d'astronomie, comme je viens de le faire, je m'étais aussi rendu compte que mon histoire avec Ginny n'était basée que sur un espoir d'une vie meilleure, calme et posée.

En fait, je n'ai jamais reçu de marque d'amour – je parle du vrai et grand Amour – je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, côtoyé. Bien sûr il y avait Monsieur et Madame Weasley ainsi que Remus et Tonks, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention, à toutes ces marques d'amour, ces gestes tendres. Alors comment voulez-vous que je sache ce qu'était l'Amour ? Comment voulez-vous que je sache quand je serais amoureux ?

Ginny avait été la fille idéale. Calme, gentille, posée, câline mais pas trop. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte, deux mois après la guerre, qu'elle représentait pour moi, une stabilité certes, mais plus comme une sœur, qu'une âme sœur.

Ça l'avait blessé.

Énormément.

Après tout, elle, elle savait ce qu'était l'Amour.

Pas moi.

.

Je poussais un soupir de lassitude en montant les escaliers.

Devant la porte de la salle commune des Griffondors, j'articulais le mot de passe et entrais lentement, savourant le changement de température entre le couloir frais et la salle chauffée.

A peine avais-je fait deux pas dans la salle que Ron arriva sur moi comme une tornade :

_ Harry ! On s'est fait du souci ? Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu as ta cape d'invisibilité avec toi ?

_ Harry… Tu n'as quand même pas fait ce que je pense ? Commença Hermione qui venait de lever son nez d'un livre de Sorts en Tout Genre.

Je la regardais avec amusement devant son air de mère poule.

Je la sentis me scruter du regard et d'un coup son regard s'adoucit pour laisser place à un sourire.

_ Toi, tu reviens de la tour d'astronomie ! Lança-t-elle, victorieuse.

_ Hein ? Dis-je intelligemment.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

_ A chaque fois que tu reviens de la tour d'astronomie, tu parais plus apaisé. Ca m'apaise aussi, Me sourit-elle.

Je lui fis un sourire timide.

_ J'aime cet endroit malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. J'arrive à réfléchir clairement sans être déranger, vu que personne n'ose y remettre les pieds.

_ Je peux les comprendre, ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus joyeux de Poudlard non plus ! Grimaça Ron.

_ Bref. Harry. Tu as ENCORE enfreins le règlement ! Soupira la brune en se pinçant le nez.

_ Quoi ? Harry ! Tu avais promis, merde ! Grogna Ron à la limite de taper du pied.

Je m'assis en souriant à leur table, croissais les bras et posais ma tête dedans.

_ J'ai assisté à l'entretien entre McGo, Flitwick et l'envoyé du Ministère, Résumais-je en chuchotant.

Ils se penchèrent vers moi, suspendus à mes lèvres.

_ Alors ? S'impatienta Ron.

_ Aaaaah ! Vous avez raison, j'ai enfreins le règlement, je devrais aller me dénoncer à McGonagall… Marmonnais-je en faisant semblant de me lever, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Harry Potter ! Assis-toi immédiatement et raconte nous ça, Firent-ils en chœur, impatient.

Je levais les mains en rigolant, signe de paix. Finalement je leur racontais tout ce que j'avais appris sur Ethan Reynold comme sur le futur professeur, Jason Reynold. Hermione était heureuse d'avoir trouvé la première la raison de cet entretien, tandis que Ron, mauvais joueur, bougonnait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée dans la salle commune à jouer à des jeux sorciers comme des jeux Moldus qu'Hermione avait ramené de chez elle.

.

La semaine passa assez rapidement. Les cours étaient longs mais j'essayais de rester attentif pendant chaque heure pour avoir de bons résultats.

Par conséquent, mon niveau en Métamorphoses, Histoire de la Magie, Sortilèges et en Botanique s'était amélioré, cependant les cours de Potion étaient toujours une épreuve…

Alors que la sonnerie du dernier cours de la journée retentit, je me levais et rangeais mes affaires quand j'entendis la froide voix de mon professeur des potions s'élever :

_ Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Potter, n'oubliez pas votre retenue de ce soir, dix-huit heures. Je n'admets aucun retard.

Sur ce, il fit tourner sa cape et partit dans son laboratoire.

Je tournais la tête vers Malefoy et constatais que celui-ci me fixais. Quand il croisa mon regard, il attrapa son sac et fila en dehors des cachots.

Il était dix-sept heures pile, je décidais de monter au dortoir pour prendre une douche rapidement et me changer.

L'eau fraîche me fit un bien fou et me décontracta.

Sans que je le sache vraiment pourquoi cette retenue me stressait légèrement.

Le fait était, qu'elle était avec Malefoy et que nous ne nous étions pas reparler ni même disputer depuis Pré-au-Lard.

Notre accord tactile « Ignorons-nous » avait reprit.

Et cette réalité me stressait, voilà la vérité.

Devant mon miroir, je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux mouillés. Je regardais l'horloge. 17h30.

_ Merde, Chuchotais-je.

J'enfilais un T-shirt bleu gris simple, un jean noir et des baskets gris.

Cheveux encore mouillés, je marchais rapidement à travers les couloirs, priant pour que les escaliers n'en fassent pas qu'à leur tête.

Lorsque j'arrivais sans encombre devant la Grande Salle, je ralentis pour reprendre une respiration calme et posée.

17h50, j'étais devant la porte de la Salle des Potions.

Je frappai à la porte, entendis un vague « Entrez » et ouvris la porte pour pénétrer dans la salle à faible éclairage.

Rogue était assit à son bureau en train de corriger des copies. Pas de Malefoy à l'horizon.

_ Vous êtes en avance Potter. C'est étonnant.

Je ne répondis rien.

_ Bien, avant que Malefoy arrive, je vais être clair, Commença-t-il en relevant la tête et se dirigeant vers moi.

A cinquante centimètres de moi, il plongea son regard noir dans le mien et dit :

_ Potter.

_ Pr-Professeur ? Bredouillais-je devant tant de froideur.

_ Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir souffert durant cette guerre.

_ Je le sais, Professeur.

_ Ne m'interrompez pas. Beaucoup de gens pense – comme s'ils croyaient tout savoir…- que chaque adepte de Vous-Savez-Qui avait choisi son camp. Cependant, j'étais dans les deux camps, et je peux vous certifiez, Monsieur Potter, que certains Mangemorts ont été contraints de se joindre à Lui.

_ Pourquoi ? On a toujours le choix.

_ Potter, vous n'avez pas de famille, Cracha-t-il. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Les Malefoy faisaient partit de cette catégorie de Mangemorts. Le père de Lucius Malefoy était déjà maléfique, sombre, c'est une éducation qu'il ne pouvait éviter. Draco Malefoy, quand à lui, se devait d'obéir pour survivre.

Survivre.

_ Au péril d'autres personnes ? Demandais-je.

_ Quand il s'agit de survivre, c'est chacun pour soi Potter. Bien. Cette discussion est close. Allez-vous asseoir.

Perdu, je m'assis sur une chaise à côté du professeur, tel une poupée, tête baissée.

_ Potter, je vais vous faire une fleur. Pendant cette retenue, je vous demande de mettre les choses au point avec Malefoy.

_ Au point ? M'étranglais-je.

_ C'est bien ça Potter. Je veux que vous discutiez comme deux adultes. Sans baguettes. Sans sorts. Sans Sanctumsempra. Finit-il par chuchoter.

Je relevais la tête violemment, un air torturé sur le visage contre s'il venait de me taper.

Mon cœur tambourinait de malaise contre la cage thoracique. Je sentais et entendais le sang pulsé dans mes veines.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et murmurais tristement :

_ Je… Je n'ai jamais souhaité lui faire ça… C'était un accident. Je ne connaissais pas les conséquences… S-Si je les avais sus, je ne l'aurais jamais utilisé…

Ça faisait mal. J'avais tellement honte de ce souvenir.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela.

J'entendis des pas résonnés dans le couloir, une démarche assurée et fière.

Mon cœur se serra encore plus.

Malefoy ne frappa même pas, il entra sans rien dire observant la scène devant lui.

_ Bien ! Vous êtes à l'heure Malefoy ! Votre baguette s'il vous plaît.

Sans poser plus de questions, Malefoy lui tendit sa baguette.

_ Potter ? Fit le professeur en tendant une main vers moi.

Je fis de même et lui donnais ma baguette, autrefois propriété de Malefoy.

Il grimaça quand il la vit et détourna le regard.

Rogue sortit de la salle et dans l'encadrement de la porte il lança un sort informulé.

_ Bien. Maintenant vous avez deux heures pour régler vos problèmes. Vous pourrez sortir au bout de deux heures pile.

Et il partit.

Je levais lentement la tête vers Malefoy qui fixait la sortie avec choc.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers moi et fronça ses sourcils fins.

_ Qu'est- ce que c'est que cette merde, Potter ?! Tu m'expliques ?

_ Rogue veut que nous réglions nos problèmes avec une discussion comme deux adultes.

_ Foutaise ! S'énerva-t-il en faisant les cents pas. Je ne veux pas parler. Encore moins avec toi.

_ Et bien moi si ! Grognais-je en me levant pour lui faire face.

_ Non ! Tu ne m'obligeras pas à t'écouter ! Je ne veux même pas t'entendre. Je me fous de toi, de ta vie, de tes excuses à la con ! Je m'en branle de ta vie, Potter alors fous-moi la paix ! Hurla-t-il.

Ok, ça faisait mal.

Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais être ami avec Malefoy… Je voulais juste…

…

Mais qu'est ce que je voulais alors ?

Énervé, Malefoy se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Atten- Le préviens-je.

_ Aaaaah ! S'écria-t-il.

Malefoy avait essayé de traverser l'encadrement de la porte cependant Rogue avait du mettre un champ de force ainsi Malefoy avait comme rebondit et avait été projeté en arrière pour atterrir sur les fesses deux mètres plus loin.

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas fait ça ?! Cria-t-il en dévisageant la porte.

_ Tu vas bien Malefoy ? Lui demandais-je par politesse.

_ Mais oui… Tout baigne… Je suis renfermé avec Sir Potter dans une salle de Potion. Mon rêve ! Fit-il ironique.

_ Malefoy, maintenant tu te calmes et tu t'assois ! M'énervais-je en lui lançant des éclairs.

Malefoy cessa toute gesticulation et se retourna vers moi, un air menaçant sur le visage.

_ On ne donne pas d'o-

_ Oh bordel tu m'emmerdes avec ça ! M'écriais-je.

J'avançais vers lui, lui attrapais son poignet, le serrais fermement et l'embarquais vers une chaise.

_ Merlin ! Potter, lâche-moi, maintenant !

_ Non.

Je le traînais dans le chemin qui menait au bureau et l'assis violemment sur la chaise où j'étais tout à l'heure en appuyant sur ses épaules.

Il releva la tête, me lançant des éclairs et attrapa mes poignets pour les enlever de ses épaules.

_ Dégage Potter.

_ Non.

Il tenta de se lever mais j'appuyais de nouveau de toute mes forces sur ses épaules et se rassit violemment. Cette démarche s'effectua plusieurs jusqu'à ce que la chaise commence à tanguer.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis une douleur dans l'estomac et mon souffle se couper.

Malefoy venait de lancer les hostilités.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers un bout de la pièce mais quand je le vis s'éloigner de moi, je me ruais sur lui et le percutais. Il atterrit à plat ventre sur le sol glacial de la Salle des Potions dans un vacarme assourdissant.

J'étais étalé sur son dos de tout mon long, un peu sonné par la chute alors que Malefoy poussait un gémissement sourd.

_ Putain de bordel de merde je vais te tuer Potter… Murmura-t-il.

Je pensais stratégie, rapidement.

Vite, vite, réfléchis.

Je me relevais légèrement, attrapais son bras et le retournais pour qu'il soit face à moi. Je m'installais à califourchon sur son ventre, attrapais ses poignets pour les plaquer contre le sol alors qu'il était encore sonné.

Il ouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Un bleu commençait à apparaître sur le côté gauche de son font. Décidément, son visage n'avait plus rien à voir avec la grâce Malefoyenne.

Il comprit la situation. A ce moment même, il n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune chance de s'échapper.

Je vis une lueur de peur naître dans ses yeux, mais aussi, une lueur de détresse puis finalement, d'abandon.

Je soupirais lentement de satisfaction en essayant de lui faire un sourire rassurant pour ne pas qu'il panique d'avantage.

Je voulais juste lui parler, m'expliquer, m'excuser.

Il inspira fortement et je vis qu'il se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

_ Bien. Maintenant Malefoy, tu vas m'écouter, Chuchotais-je.

Il déglutit.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Bien bien bien... Voilà une petite fin... J'ai déjà hâte d'écrire la suite personnellement ! Haha.

Bon, je radote un peu mais n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions.

Sur ce, bonne soirée !

Lacrimma.


	3. Chapter 3 : Discussion quasi-civilisée

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

Voici un nouveau et troisième chapitre de _**"Une ignorance superflue"**_.

Je remercie **framboise-sama**, **rose2115**, et **X-FanFicX** pour vos reviews, merci beaucoup ça m'a fait très plaisir :)

Je m'excuse encore pour le langage grossier - il faudrait s'y habituer je pense... - et aussi pour les fautes, il es tard et je suis fatiguée :3 Je recorrigerais plus tard ;)

Donc, bonne lecture et profitez bien !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Discussion quasi-civilisée.**

~~Harry~~

_ Bien. Maintenant Malefoy, tu vas m'écouter, Chuchotais-je.

Il déglutit.

_ Je… J'ai fais des erreurs, Commençais-je.

Je le regardais me fixer avec son air à moitié perdu.

_ Je ne savais pas, M'embrouillais-je.

_ Bordel, Potter, je ne comprends rien… Souffla-t-il désespéré.

Je me mordis la lèvre en espérant qu'il réagisse plutôt bien après ce que j'allais dire.

Je pris une inspiration et soufflais tranquillement. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses iris aciers et dis le plus sincèrement possible :

_ Je suis désolé.

Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et son expression étonnée se transforma en une sorte de colère désespérée.

Il commença à bouger.

_ Potter, je me fous de tes excuses bidons, je ne veux rien savoir, je ne veux rien entendre !

_ Ce jour dans les toilettes, je savais que tu mijotais quelque chose… Commençais-je.

_ Potter, arrête ça ! Grogna-t-il.

_ … Je t'ai suivi, pour moi, tu étais avec Voldemort, c'était certain, toi, mon ennemi de toujours ! Alors, je t'ai suivi… Et là, je t'ai vu dans les toilettes, tu pleurais…

_ Ta gueule ! S'écria-t-il, les yeux brillants en se débattant.

_ … Tu m'as lancé un sort, j'ai riposté. Jusqu'à ce que je te lance ce sort…

_ Je veux rien savoir, arrête Potter, j'en ai marre. Dit-il les yeux fermés douloureusement.

_ … Le Sanctumsempra, je l'avais trouvé dans un livre de Potion abandonné. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, il n'y avait aucune description des conséquences, il y avait juste une phrase.

Il se tut et rouvrit ses yeux brillants de larmes.

_ Pour les ennemis, Chuchotais-je en fronçant tristement les yeux.

Il ouvrit sa bouche de béatitude.

_ Je ne savais pas Malefoy, je te jure ! Je n'aurais jamais utilisé un tel sortilège aussi violent, même pas sur toi… Je-Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé… Murmurais-je, perdu face à l'intensité de son regard.

_ Tu es désolé ? Chuchota-t-il amer.

_ Oui…

_ Tu penses que des excuses effacent tout ?! Me demanda-t-il en reprenant le contrôle alors que j'étais vidé.

Il me repoussa violemment et enfin, se releva en commençant à détacher les boutons de sa chemise blanche.

_ Tu penses peut-être que des excuses pourraient effacer ça ?! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant les pans de sa chemise.

J'eus à mon tour un hoquet de surprise.

Le corps fin et pâle de Malefoy était recouvert de deux longues fines cicatrices qui traçaient comme une croix sur son torse. Sauf que ces cicatrices étaient rosées comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment refermées.

_ Ça fait deux ans… Comment… ? Me perdis-je.

_ Ce sort blesse pour toujours sa victime Potter. C'est le principe du Sanctumsempra. Je n'ai plus mal mais la blessure ne guérira jamais, Chuchota-t-il en commençant à refermer sa chemise.

Je m'approchais de lui et avançais ma main vers son torse avec hésitation. Il fit un pas en arrière et me regarda comme un fou, avec méfiance. J'attendis le bras levé, le suppliant du regard. Finalement, il ne bougea pas, détournant juste le regard tandis que ma paume touchait une cicatrice.

_ Ça te fait mal ? Lui demandais-je.

_ T'es sourd ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit que je ne souffert plus. Crétin.

_ Il y a forcément une solution… Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

_ J'ai demandé à Rogue. Il a dit que la solution ne pouvait pas encore être possible…

_ Quoi ?

_ Je te rassure Potter, moi non plus je n'ai pas compris, Dit-il en soupirant et en détournant le regard.

Je traçais la première cicatrice qui partait de son épaule et s'arrêtait à coté de son nombril d'un mouvement lent et contrôlé. Je fis la même chose avec l'autre qui commençait sur son pectoraux et finissait au niveau de sa hanche.

L'entaille, semblable à un coup d'épée, était fine et peu profonde mais droite et précise. Je m'agenouillais pour mieux observer la coupure. Ces bords étaient d'une rose vif tandis que l'intérieur de l'entaille était rouge. On avait presque l'impression que ça allait recommencé à saigner.

_ Potter, relève-toi putain. Fit Malefoy dans un souffle.

Je relevais la tête et aperçus qu'il détournait le regard comme s'il était… gêné ?

_ Qu'est- ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demandais-je, ne comprenant pas.

_ Putain Potter, ce n'est pas compliqué, je t'ordonne de relever ! Grogna-t-il en me regardant de haut.

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté, essayant toujours de comprendre la situation. Soudain, je remarquais – enfin – ma position assez ambiguë, moi, à genoux, la tête au niveau de son bas ventre, et lui debout, un air gêné sur son visage.

Je rougis légèrement, mais décidais d'essayer de changer l'ambiance de cette salle :

_ Oh allez Malefoy… Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te tailler une pipe… Souris-je moqueur.

Il recula de surpris et une teinte rosée apparue sur ses joues. Je me levais en riant à gorge déployée.

_ Arrêtes tes conneries Malefoy, t'es pas mon genre… Riais-je en roulant des yeux tout en m'asseyant sur une table.

_ Haha… Je suis mort de rire Potter… Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien être le genre de Sir Potter ? Se demanda-t-il en réfléchissant et reboutonnant sa chemise tout faisant des allers et venus.

_ Tu es vraiment en train de te poser la question ? Fis-je surpris.

_ Oh, je sais. Rousse, yeux verts, petite dernière d'une famille de lapins… Oooh non c'est vrai… Vous n'êtes plus ensemble… Que je suis bête… S'exclama-t-il faussement de manière outrageuse.

_ Ça tu l'as dit… Murmurais-je en soupirant.

Il ne dit rien alors je relevais les yeux et constatais qu'il me lançait un regard noir et s'était arrêté de marcher. Je levais les deux mains signes de paix, il se calma et recommença à marcher, lissant sa chemise à certains moments.

_ Voyons… Un garçon de dix-huit ans avec des lunettes rondes, une balafre sur la gueule et un complexe du héros… Qui pourrait le satisfaire ? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

_ Hey ! Je n'ai pas le complexe du héros, que ça soit bien clair ! Rétorquais-je en m'énervant.

Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait à marcher sans me regarder.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et leva le doigt vers le plafond, une étincelle dans les yeux.

_ Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il.

Pendant qu'il parlait, je le détaillais. Nous faisions presque la même taille à présent. Ses jambes étaient longues et paraissaient musclées, sa chemise laissait apparaître une légère musculation et des épaules anguleuses. Son cou était fin, pâle, où l'on pouvait dessiner du doigt sa jugulaire. Son mâchoire striée de mes fines griffures était virile tandis que son nez partait légèrement en trompette. Sa bouche était à la fois fine et pulpeuse, d'ailleurs celle-ci était à présent pincée. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, et n'étaient plus plaqués par une tonne de gel, ils volaient et se balançaient au rythme de ses pas, caressant ses épaules, son front et ses joues au passage.

Oui, Draco Malefoy était un être assez impressionnant. Chez lui tout respirait fierté, arrogance et orgueil mais quelque chose faisant contraste à toute cette froideur.

Ses yeux.

Gris.

Bleus.

Orageux.

On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme et bien, cette phrase était véridique chez Malefoy. Une débâcle d'émotions pouvait les traverser. C'était un livre ouvert juste par ces yeux. D'ailleurs, ces derniers me fixaient avec durement.

_ Quoi ? Fis-je intelligemment, me re-concentrant sur le moment présent.

_ Ta famille d'adoption ne t'as jamais appris à dire 'Comment ?' à la place de 'Quoi ?!' Potter ? C'est mal élevé. Tu es mal élevé. Je parlais dans le vide. Grogna-t-il énervé en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine et tapant du pied.

_ Oh. Je réfléchissais. Et vu que je dormais dans un placard, ne trouves pas ça étonnant que je dise 'Quoi ?!', Malefoy. Contrairement à toi, j'ai du faire mon éducation moi-même, mais je vais faire un effort pour un ingrat comme toi. Mille excuses, votre seigneurie, qu'avez-vous dis ? Marmonnais-je en faisant une grotesque révérence.

_ Ouais, c'est ça fous-toi de moi… Grogna-t-il en avançant vers moi, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que je venais de dire.

Il roula des yeux et se posta devant moi, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse.

_ Brunes, yeux bleues, grande, une âme à sauver, triste, à réconforter, intelligente mais pas forcément douée en sortilège, Récita-t-il en fixant ma réaction.

Je fronçais les sourcils, confus.

_ Qu'y a –t-il ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Pourquoi une fille ? Demandais-je.

Il m'observa sans rien dire et recula d'un grand pas.

_ Tu… Tu es gay ?! S'écria-t-il en me pointant impoliment du doigt et en regardant autour de lui.

Je haussais les sourcils face à sa réaction exagérée puis je répondis vaguement en haussant les épaules :

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Qu-Quoi ?! Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?! C'est la meilleure ça ! Hurla-t-il.

_ Pourquoi tu cries ? Demandais-je calmement.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortir. Alors à la place de dire quelque chose, il se racla la gorge et reprit plus sereinement.

_ Je ne crie pas. Comment se fait-il Putain de Potter que tu ne saches pas si oui ou non tu aimes les mecs ?

_ Je ne me suis jamais poser la question, Répondis-je en réfléchissant.

Il se recula légèrement et me dévisagea comme si j'étais un monstre de foire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Soupirais-je, fatigué de ses sauts d'humeur.

_ Tu es… Bizarre, Finit-il par dire.

Je sourcillais.

_ Tu peux développer ?

_ Et bien, c'est clair, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que tu finisses avec Weasley fille, mais enfin vous avez rompu. Je me disais que c'était parce que tu étais perturbé par la guerre et tout mais en fait, tu ne sais même pas de quelle orientation sexuelle tu es ! Voilà pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec l'autre !

Je le regardais sans rien dire.

Mais quel con.

_ Bien, Malefoy. Et t'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Lui demandais-je.

Son regard se durcit.

_ Ne joue pas au malin avec moi. Grogna-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

_ Ouh, j'ai peur… Murmurais-je en roulant des yeux.

Il ne répondit rien.

Un silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes où l'on pouvait juste entendre le bruit que faisaient les chaussures de Malefoy sur la pierre froide du cachot.

Je regardais ma montre.

Plus que quinze minutes.

Je me levais et partis m'asseoir dans le fauteuil du directeur des Serpentards, derrière son bureau, où l'on avait une vision d'ensemble sur tout la classe.

Je fermais les yeux et repensais à ma conversation avec Rogue une heure et demie plus tôt.

J'ouvris subitement les yeux et aperçus que Malefoy m'observais sans gêne. Il tourna rapidement et inutilement la tête puis continua à marcher. Je me levais et m'approchais de lui.

Il était dos à moi et j'attendis qu'il se retourne mais rien ne vint, alors je pris le taureau par les cornes et posais mes mains sur ses épaules pour le faire pivoter.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'-… Commença-t-il, les joues rouges.

_ Avant que cette colle se finisse, je voudrais mettre quelques trucs au clair.

_ Mais-…

_ Je ne veux pas que tu m'interromps et donc cette fois-ci c'est moi qui t'ordonne de la fermer.

_ Je t'inter-

_ Tais-toi. Fis-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais ne fit plus un bruit.

_ J'ai pris une décision. J'ai été con pendant la guerre. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que deux camps, que chacun avait choisit le sien et que tout le monde était maître de ses choix. J'avais tord, ok. J'ai fait des grosses conneries, comme celle-ci… Chuchotais-je en posant ma main libre sur son torse.

_ Je voudrais réparer ça. Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je ne te demande pas ta permission, je t'informe juste, mais sache que je vais tout faire pour réparer ça. Peu importe où il faut que j'aille, peu importe ce qu'il faut que je lise. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, Malefoy, j'ai envie de t'aider, Finis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Je relâchais mes bras le long de mon corps.

_ Tout ce que tu veux c'est te déculpabiliser. Et je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

_ Typiquement Malefoyen, mais sache que non. Même si je m'en veux, je veux t'aider.

_ Un Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'-

_ Tais-toi. Je t'ai dit que je ne te demandais pas ta permission, Le coupais-je une nouvelle fois.

Nos regards s'affrontèrent à savoir qui allait baisser les yeux en premier, mais finalement il soupira et détourna le regard, las.

_ Rogue a déjà tout essayé et j'ai lu tout les bouquins de la bibliothèque.

_ Même ceux de la réserve ?

_ Crétin, ils sont dans la réserve alors non, Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Je me rapprochais de la porte.

_ Très bien. Sache que je serais ce soir à minuit dans la réserve.

_ Comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ? Grogna-t-il, exaspéré.

_ As-tu déjà oublié ce que tu as vu à Pré-au-Lard ? Ricanais-je.

Il marmonna quelque chose.

_ Si l'envie te prenait de me rejoindre… Après tout, on irait plus vite à deux… Proposais-je automatiquement.

Je sursautais de ma propre bêtise. Venais-je vraiment de proposer à Draco Malefoy de me rejoindre à minuit dans la réserve… Comme un rendez-vous ?

Je secouais la tête.

Il me lança un regard plein de surpris et d'étonnement mais essaya de se reprendre rapidement.

_ Tout le monde ne possède pas une cape d'invisibilité Potter. Et sache que deux heures de colle avec toi m'ont été largement suffisant niveau contact avec toi, pour toute ma vie, Me cracha-t-il au visage.

Touché.

Les heures de colle se finissaient, et nous reprenions nos rôles d'ennemis.

Je soupirais puis soudain, l'horloge sonna huit heures. Un crépitement s'entendit au niveau de la porte et nous tournions la tête vers celle-ci. Le champ de force était maintenant visible mais s'embrasait tranquillement du plafond au sol comme si l'on venait de mettre le feu à un papier. Puis, il s'effondra.

Je regardais une dernière fois Malefoy et croisais son regard.

Nous savions tous les deux que beaucoup de choses s'étant passées ici ne se seraient jamais passées ailleurs. Cependant, nous savions aussi que si nous sortions maintenant, nous n'en parlerions plus jamais.

J'hésitais. Mais Malefoy décida pour moi.

Il leva la tête haute, fier et s'avança vers la porte.

Sans me regarder.

Sans me parler.

Il se posta devant la chambranle de la porte, fit une pause et je crus percevoir un léger tremblement de ses mains, mais à peine j'avais cru voir quelque chose qu'il recommençait à marcher et qu'il avait déjà disparu.

Sans se retourner.

Un profond soupir transperça le silence glacial des cachots.

Un soupir las, triste. Un soupir désespéré.

Mon soupir désespéré.

La vie reprenait son courant.

Et notre accord muet d'ignorance, avec.

Je repensais rapidement à la sorte de rendez-vous que je lui avais proposé à la réserve et un sourire joueur se glissa sur mon visage alors que je quittais les cachots pour me diriger vers la Grande Salle pour manger.

Il n'avait pas dit non.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez apprécier cette petite tension dans ces cachots.

Rien de bien méchant mais pensez à ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans cette réserve si Draco Malefoy y va... On sait, bien sur, que Draco Malefoy n'est pas très courageux, a des tendances à fuir et aussi à sauver sa peau par n'importe quel moyen.

Alors à votre avis ? Il y sera ou pas ?

Une petite review nous encourage toujours un peu plus à avancer !

Bonne soirée - bonne nuit plutôt ouais ! - Et à bientôt !

Lacrimma.


	4. Chapter 4 : Une histoire de couilles

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous/toutes !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de **"Une ignorance**** superflue".**

Je remercie tous les reviewers : **X-FanFicX, Dracolina3, honeymily23, rose2115, Fredou26**, tout vos commentaires me font super plaisir ! :)

Ensuite... Ah oui. Pourquoi ce chois de titre pour ce chapitre ? "Une histoire de couilles".

Et bien je vous conseille de lire, et on se retrouve plus bas pour les explications ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une histoire de couilles.**

~~Draco~~

N'importe quoi.

Ridicule.

Totalement inconcevable.

Je me dirigeais vers les cuisines pour me récupérer à manger, en repensant à ce que je venais vraiment de faire.

Soudain, je m'arrêtais de marcher et levais la tête de stupeur.

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment montré mes cicatrices à Potter ?

Lui avais-je vraiment permis de les toucher, de les tracer avec la pulpe de ses doigts ?

Avais-je réellement permis qu'il s'excuse, qu'il est l'air si misérable devant moi ?

Avais-je vraiment failli… pleurer ?

Je déglutis difficilement. La tête me tournait et ma vision se brouilla. J'avançais vers un mur proche et m'appuya lourdement contre, posant mon front contre la pierre froide.

Il s'était excusé.

Potter s'était excusé.

Potter.

Je poussais un soupir désespéré, tremblant.

J'étais si faible…

Ma respiration se régula enfin au bout de quelques minutes. Finalement, mon appétit s'était coupé alors je fis demi-tour et filais vers ma chambre.

Devant la porte, la gorge serrée, je murmurais le mot de passe et entrais rapidement pour refermer la porte immédiatement. Je lançais un sort de silence.

_ BORDEL DE MERDE ! Hurlais-je en cognant le mur avec mon poing.

A coups de baguettes, je fis apparaître de multiples vaisselles, objets semblables dans cette chambre sans vie, pour immédiatement les lancer n'importe où, n'importe comment en jurant, blasphémant, crachant des insanités.

Finalement, épuisé, sanglotant, je me laissais glisser le long d'un mur, jambes repliées contre mon torse, tête dans mes genoux.

Une sensation inhabituelle commençait à naître en moi et je tentais de l'identifier.

La culpabilité ? Non… Celle-ci était plus mordante.

La peur ? Non, ce n'était pas quelque chose de perçant.

Mes entrailles se serrèrent alors que je revoyais les yeux si verts de Sir Potter, si expressifs, si incertains, me transpercer et me transmettre toutes leurs excuses.

Je relevais la tête, dépité en repensant qu'il m'avait comme donné un rendez-vous ce soir à la réserve.

Quel était ce revirement de situation si peu probable ? Potter et moi en train de discuter civilement ? Potter et moi faisant des recherches à la réserve à minuit ?

C'était tellement impossible.

Je riais amèrement en levant les yeux au ciel et en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'imaginer, Draco… Le passé te rattrapera toujours, Murmurais-je.

Je me levais lentement et partis chercher mes affaires de toilettes.

Potter, qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de me faire ?

Je regardais l'heure et remarquais qu'il était déjà vingt et une heure.

Je sortis de ma chambre, serviette et trousse de toilette à la main, partais vers la salle de bain des Préfets.

Je relevais la tête et expirais lentement, me concentrant sur mon attitude.

Qu'il aille au diable.

~~ Harry ~~

J'étais allongé dans mon lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés derrière ma tête. Lorsque j'étais sorti des cachots, j'étais retourné à la salle commune des Griffondors où Ron et Hermione m'attendaient avec plusieurs mets qu'ils m'avaient rapportés de la salle. Je les avais remercié d'un sourire et avais commencé à manger. Ensuite, ils m'avaient demandé comment c'était passé la retenue. Et j'avais menti. Je leur avais dit que nous nous étions ignoré durant les deux heures et que rien ne s'était échanger.

Finalement, le reste de mon repas et la fin de la soirée s'étaient fait sur le ton de la rigolade.

Il était 23h30 quand je me levais de mon lit pour prendre ma cape d'invisibilité. J'enfilais un jogging gris avec un T-shirt blanc et des chaussures basses blanches.

Je quittais sans bruit le dortoir et la salle commune pour me diriger vers la réserve, ma cape me recouvrant.

Devant la grande porte de la bibliothèque, je lançais « Alohomora » et entrais à l'intérieur après avoir refermer la porte. A pas de souris, je montais à l'étage et poussais la porte de la réserve dans un grincement strident.

Je grimaçais et cessais tout mouvement. J'attendis quelques secondes et avançais, laissant la porte entrouverte, pour éviter tout autre bruit suspect.

Je partis dans les rayons à la recherche des livres de guérisons. Après dix minutes, j'arrivais enfin à destination, et penchais la tête pour lire les titres des livres sur les franges. J'en attrapais quelques uns et partis m'installer à une table reculée.

_ Lumos, Murmurais-je.

Un faible faisceau lumineux éclaira la table, juste assez pour pouvoir lire sans s'abîmer les yeux.

Je regardais ma montre : 0h15.

Je soupirais bruyamment de mécontentement, mais surtout de déception.

J'attrapais un livre et commençais à lire.

.

C'est lorsque je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent que je sus que je devais aller dormir, ainsi, je me levais et m'apprêtais à aller ranger les livres quand j'entendis un léger grincement.

Pris de panique je chuchotais le plus bas possible « Finite Incantatem » et remis ma cape.

Lorsque je me rapprochais de la porte, j'aperçus une ombre fine et grande, hésitante.

Est-ce que… ?

Pris d'une impulsion plus qu'incongrue, j'attrapais le bras de la personne et le tirais vers moi. Alors que celle-ci allait crier et réveiller le château, je posais ma main encore sous la cape sur sa bouche.

La personne en face de moi, ne me voyait pas mais, moi, je voyais très bien, son regard mi-apeuré, mi-soulagé.

_ Pdfchter ? Marmonna-t-elle, ne pouvant parler distinctement.

Je souriais et laissais sortir un léger rire. Malefoy fronça les sourcils mais finalement roula des yeux alors que j'enlevais ma main.

Il leva son bras et sa main atterrit au niveau de mon cou. Il caressa le tissu, toujours aussi intrigué par sa capacité à rendre quelqu'un invisible, et tira dessus pour me l'enlever.

Ma tête sortit et enfin nos regards se croisèrent.

Ses pupilles grises scrutèrent les miennes. Finalement, je baissais les yeux pour détailler sa tenue. Il portait une sorte de pantalon en flanelle et une chemise en soie. Je relevais subitement la tête, ce qui le fit sursauter et fronçais les sourcils, me rappelant d'un détail fâcheux :

_ Tu es en retard, lançais-je, glacial.

~~ Draco ~~

Je suis complètement stupide.

Un crétin fini.

Je marchais dans les couloirs froids, noirs et silencieux, baguette à la main, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, du moindre fantôme qui pourrait me faire coller.

Oh Merlin… Je suis vraiment un abruti… Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Mon cœur battait à la chamade sous le coup de l'adrénaline, ma respiration sifflait et je sentais ma baguette glisser le long de ma paume à cause de mes mains trop moites.

Je déglutis lorsque j'entendis un miaulement strident.

Et merde. Pas encore ?!

Rapidement, j'entrais dans la salle la plus proche et partis à l'opposé de la porte, sous un bureau.

J'attendis quelques minutes, et finalement, me relevais en roulant des yeux, me promettant de tuer Potter dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

J'avançais lentement vers la porte et posais mon oreille contre celle-ci, écoutant.

Je sortis et essayais de rejoindre la bibliothèque en rasant les murs.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

J'actionnais la poignée et constatais avec désappointement que celle-ci était fermée.

J'expirais calmement, levais ma baguette et prononçais d'une voix enrouée :

_ Alohomora.

Rien ne se passa.

Je soupirais de malaise en regardant autour de moi.

J'avais vraiment la poisse…

Je réessayais avec un peu plus de conviction et cette fois-ci, la porte s'ouvrit. J'entrais sans plus attendre et refermais la porte immédiatement.

Dans la bibliothèque, je poussais un profond soupir, me reposant contre la porte, les yeux fermés, essayant de me calmer.

.

Quand j'étais sorti de la salle de bain des Préfets vers 23h00, je n'étais toujours pas détendu, cette pression au niveau de mes entrailles était toujours présente. J'étais rentré dans ma chambre, je m'étais allongé, pensant que dormir allait me soulager.

Foutaise.

La tension était pire au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

Cependant, à 0h30, je m'étais levé en sursaut, me rendant compte que j'avais BESOIN d'aller à la réserve.

Là.

Maintenant.

Tout de suite.

Je m'étais levé avec tellement de précipitation que je m'étais pris dans les draps et étais tombé comme un Moldu sans grâce. Rouge de gêne, je m'étais relevé dignement, j'avais enfilé des habits et étais sorti de ma chambre.

.

Le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque avait été semé d'embûches j'avais croisé Peeves, Mistaigne sans Rusard et Mistaigne avec Rusard. Je ne sais même pas comment je ne m'étais pas fait prendre.

Je me décollais de la porte et montais l'étage jusqu'à la réserve. La porte était entrouverte.

Je restais à la fixer, les mains un peu tremblantes, la bouche sèche et entrouverte, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Je fis un pas, puis deux et trois puis poussais la porte dans un grincement sonore. Je grimaçais et déglutis.

Soudain, quelque chose m'attrapa le bras. La peur retenue durant tout ce parcours m'explosa en pleine figure et je faillis pousser un cri de terreur quand tout à coup, une main gantée ou voilée, se posa sur ma bouche.

Puis, un léger espoir s'instaura dans mon esprit et je tentais de parler :

_ Pdfchter ? Murmurais-je lamentablement à cause de la main.

Un silence me répondit quand soudain j'entendis un léger rire. Toute la pression ainsi que le poids dans mes entrailles s'envolèrent et je roulais des yeux pour la forme.

Je levais mon bras et tirais sur le tissu.

Potter prit enfin forme devant moi. Je l'observais dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient plus en batailles que d'habitude, ses lunettes étaient de travers et ses yeux pétillaient de fatigue. Il baissa les yeux pour détailler ma tenue.

Je fis une moue quand je constatais que je portais des vêtements pour dormir. Soudain, il releva brusquement la tête et je sursautais, remarquant son regard froid.

_ Tu es en retard, Me fit-il glacial.

Il se détourna lança un Lumos et partit s'asseoir à une table où étaient empilés de nombreux livres.

Je déglutis de gêne et de malaise.

_ Je… J'ai rencontré Rusard, Mistaigne et Peeves sur la route, Expliquais-je à moitié.

Il se retourna et haussa les sourcils de surprise.

_ Les trois dans la même soirée ?

_ Ouais… Grognais-je, reprenant peu à peu contenance.

_ Et tu es là ? C'est une sorte de miracle alors, Ria-t-il légèrement.

Je soupirais discrètement.

_ Si un Malefoy veut quelque chose, alors il l'a par n'importe quel moyen ! Récitais-je fièrement.

_ Et que veux-tu alors ? Fit-il en penchant la tête.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

_ Je voulais venir. Murmurais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je me donnais immédiatement une baffe mentale. Nan mais je ne vais pas bien !

Potter me fixa sans ciller, me déstabilisant encore plus. Finalement il s'assit et prit un livre.

_ Viens. Fit-il.

J'approchais et regardais les livres, les uns après les autres.

_ « _Mille herbes et champignons magiques _» ? Qu'est-ce que ce livre fait dans la réserve ? Lui demandais-je, curieux, en m'asseyant à mon tour.

_ Certains des plantes présentent dans ce livre permettent la création de certaines potions de Magie Noire.

_ « _Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_ », « _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ », « _Dilemme de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions _», « _Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés_ », « _Guide du guérisseur_ », « _Sorts et contre-sorts_ », « _Potions de grands pouvoirs_ », Récitais-je en lisant les titres des livres. Tu as visé juste. Commentais-je.

_ Ce n'est pas facile de trouver quelque chose sur un sort qui est inconnu pour les trois quarts de la population sorcière. « _Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés_ » ne m'a pas aidé. « _Sorts et contre-sorts_ », c'est pareil. « _Potions de grands pouvoirs_ » parle de potions les plus horribles les unes que les autres, les images sont affreuses… Mais rien sur une potion de guérison pour les blessures perpétuelles, Expliqua-t-il.

_ Les blessures perpétuelles ? Fis-je curieux.

_ Ouais, c'est comme ça que le livre le « _Guide du Guérisseur_ » appelle les blessures qui ne se guérissent pas. Il y a tout un chapitre sur comment soulager la douleur, atténuer la plaie mais pas l'effacer entièrement ! Putain, ça m'énerve ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant et en balançant ce livre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je le regardais surpris par toutes les recherches qu'il avait fait.

Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois devant un Potter respirant difficilement et se tirant les cheveux.

Je partis chercher le bouquin. Je me baissais, le ramassais et le reposais sur la table. Je contournais la table et fis face à un Potter, tête baissée, doigts emmêlés dans sa tignasse.

J'approchais une main de son visage et la reculais immédiatement. Je roulais des yeux et soupirais devant mon comportement. Je regardais dans le vide quand je murmurais :

_ Merci.

Il releva aussitôt la tête, un regard noir.

_ Malefoy, que ça soit clair. Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements autant que tu ne veux pas de mes excuses, Claqua-t-il.

_ Tu… Tu es insultant ! Merde Potter ! Tu devrais être honoré qu'un Malefoy te remercie. Tu… Enfin, merde ! C'est blessant ! Grognais-je, vexé.

Il écarquilla ses yeux trop verts puis son regard s'adoucit et finalement il sourit.

_ Je suis désolé, Répéta-t-il.

_ C'est bon… Je t'excuse. Et je te remercie. Par contre, si tu avais l'obligeance de ne pas m'envoyer chier une autre fois, Grognais-je, légèrement rouge.

Il sourit.

_ Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

_ Parce que… Parce que, tu m'aides. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. On s'aide. Et… Putain, je vais vraiment le dire…

_ Dire quoi ?

_ Ça m'aide aussi, ok ? T'es content ? Grognais-je en déviant le regard.

Potter s'esclaffa et ébouriffa mes cheveux d'un geste anodin ce qui me fit me rendre encore plus gêné.

_ En fait, t'es peut-être sympa comme gars Malefoy, Sourit-il.

_ Je te retourne le compliment, Potter. On y retourne ?

_ Ouais.

_ Et évite de balancer d'autres livres putain. Sinon, tu vas les chercher, Grognais-je.

_ Ouais, ouais j'ai compris, Dit-il avec toujours le même sourire.

Nous retournâmes s'asseoir, moi avec l'esprit plus tranquille et lui avec le sourire. Je pris le livre « _Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_ » et lui « _Dilemme de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions_ ». Un silence apaisant s'installa durant plusieurs minutes. Je lisais en balançant mes pieds dans le vide quand soudain ils frappèrent le pied de la table. Je décidais de prendre appui sur celui-ci pour être plus à l'aise.

Potter leva la tête, un air plus que surpris sur le visage.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demandais-je.

Il détourna les yeux en marmonnant un « Rien. »

Je haussais des épaules. Je grognais légèrement quand je constatais que le pied de la table glissait, m'empêchant d'avoir une position stable.

Je soupirais fortement.

_ Si tu veux tu peux les mettre sur mes genoux. Lança Potter.

_ Pardon ? M'exclamais-je.

_ Tes pieds. Tu peux les mettre sur mes genoux. Parce que là tu me fais un peu mal à appuyer contre mon tibia, Ricana-t-il en observant ma réaction.

Oh merde. Le pied de la table. La jambe de Potter.

_ Oh merde ! Je pensais que c'était la table. Expliquais-je lamentablement.

_ Oh ça va Malefoy ce n'est pas la mort. Rit-il en attrapant mes pieds.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ? Fis-je surpris.

Il prit mes pieds et les posa sur ses genoux puis reprit son livre et continua sa lecture.

_Comme ça, on est plus à l'aise. Tu ne trouves pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Euh, si, Répondis-je étourdi.

Je repris mon livre, un peu gêné mais finalement plus confortable dans ma position.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je commençais à somnoler quand soudain, Potter s'écria :

_ J'ai un truc ! Malefoy, réveille-toi j'ai un truc ! S'excita-t-il.

_ Je ne dormais pas Potter. Grognais-je.

Il me regarda et sourit pour je ne sais quelle raison.

_ Très bien alors c'est quoi cette grosse trace sur ta joue ?

Je frotta ma joue en marmonna des trucs inintelligibles.

_ Il est dit ici : _« Toute blessure, coup, entaille, morsure, crevasse difficile à guérir n'a que meilleur vainqueur son fauteur »._

Je le regardais, dépité.

_ Et en quoi cette illumination peut-elle nous aider ? Répondis-je blasé.

_ Mais enfin Malefoy, c'est clair non ? C'est le fauteur qui permit de guérir les blessures perpétuelles ! Moi ! Je peux t'aider à fermer tes plaies. Sourit-il, fier.

_ Et comment ?

_ Chaque chose en son temps, Malefoy ! Grinça-t-il, en retournant à son bouquin.

Je soupirais de fatigue.

_ Bon. Allons-nous-en, Ordonnais-je en me levant.

Potter leva un regard interrogatif vers moi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Premièrement, je suis fatigué. Ca fait une heure que je suis là et on tourne en rond. Deuxièmement, on a trouvé un début de solution c'est déjà pas mal.

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux, pars, Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Troisièmement, Potter. Troisièmement, NOUS partons, parce qu'il est hors de question que je refais le même chemin en sens inverse sans cape d'invisibilité, en rasant les murs et me cachant dans des salles toutes les dix minutes, craignant de me faire coller par Rusard ! Grognais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Aucunement intimidé par mon regard, il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture. J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur.

Satané Potter trop insolent.

_ Je veux finir mon livre. Dit-il simplement.

Je respirais fortement, partagé entre l'idée de risquer ma peau et de gagner mon lit douillet immédiatement ou d'attendre Potter et de sortir en sécurité.

Je soupirais fortement à deux doigts de taper du pied mais finalement je tirais ma chais et m'assis lourdement, bras croisés, faisant la moue. Potter esquissa un sourire.

_ Je t'avise même pas de te moquer de moi, Le Balafré, M'énervais-je.

Son sourire était toujours plaqué sur son visage alors je posais lourdement mes pieds sur ses cuisses me mettant à l'aise.

Il quitta son bouquin à la noix pour regarder mes pieds puis juste lever les yeux vers moi. Je le défiais du regard mais au lieu de l'intimider cela le fit encore plus sourire.

.

_...

J'étais bien là. Il faisait un peu froid mais c'était assez confortable.

_... Foy !

Ah non. J'étais bien là.

_ Malfoy ! Réveille-toi… Chuchota une voix à mon oreille.

J'ouvris un œil puis l'autre, et clignais des yeux pour que ma vision se débrouille.

Soudain, je distingue un visage à quelques centimètres du mien, des yeux verts rieurs caché derrière une vieille paire de lunette ronde et un sourire éclatant.

_ Bonjour, Belle aux Bois Dormant ! Ricana-t-il sans que je ne comprenne.

_ Pardon ? Fis-je piteusement, la voix enrouée.

_ Un truc Moldu. J'ai fini. On peut y aller si tu veux. J'ai ramassé les livres.

Je hochais la tête toujours dans le brouillard.

Nous quittâmes la bibliothèque sans embûches et après avoir refermé la porte de la réserve et celle de la bibliothèque à clé, Potter nous recouvrit de sa cape.

Cependant, il s'avérait que marcher sans faire de bruit et en étant sous une cape d'invisibilité était plus difficile que prévu, surtout lorsque nous étions deux sous cette fameuse cape…

Soudain, Potter marcha sur mon pied et alors que j'allais protester, il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche et me poussa violemment contre le mur.

_ Chuuuut… fit-il silencieusement avec son doigt.

Je ne comprenais pas quand soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas rapides raisonnés dans le couloir.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et mon sang pulsa plus vite. Ma vision se troubla sous le coup de la peur d'être prit et je pouvais sentir la sueur couler le long de ma nuque.

Des bruits de vêtements froissés se rapprochaient, des pas précipités, rapides et à la fois contrôlés.

Rogue.

Ma respiration siffla et je déglutis fortement.

Potter se rapprocha encore plus de moi pour que la cape nous recouvre entièrement, tandis que je posais à mon tour ma main gauche contre sa bouche et ma main droite dans son dos pour le plaquer encore plus vers moi, comme si ce geste allait le faire disparaître ou nous faire rentrer dans le mur.

Nos regards remplis d'adrénaline ne se quittaient plus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés à nous regarder, cependant j'avais cru entre les pas de Rogue s'éloigner.

La seule chose que je pouvais sentir à cet instant précis c'était la main droite de Potter sur ma bouche ou encore la gauche enserrant brutalement ma hanche.

A cet instant, la seule chose que je pouvais sentir c'était son haleine qui caressait la pulpe de mes doigts, la douceur de ses lèvres, sa respiration erratique, son regard fiévreux, son léger tremblement dut à je ne sais quoi.

Mais surtout à cet instant précis, la seule que je pouvais vraiment sentir, c'était son érection.

* * *

Haha... Bon d'accord, c'est plutôt sadique comme fin. Surtout que je n'ai encore rien écrit pour la suite... MAIS pas de panique ! Je suis en vacances ;)

Donc cette histoire de couilles vous paraît-elle un peu plus clair ? :P

Pourquoi ce choix de titre ?

Explication :

1° - Je n'avais aucun autre titre moins vulgaire qui me venait à l'esprit. (Toute façon comme dit X-FanFicX, y'a le rating M !

2° - Je pris tout d'abord ce titre au figuré, à l'histoire que Draco Malefoy, un Serpendard, ait assez de courage pour traverser Poudlard de nuit, alors que lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi il a tellement besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque.

3° - Histoire de couille pour cette fin également un peu révélatrice - peut-être pour les prochains chapitres !

4° - Je trouvais le jeu de mots drôle - t'es un humour tordant dis donc... - - Ouais et si ça te plaît pas tu sors ! -

Voilà mes raisons. Au pire, ce n'est qu'un titre, le plus important c'est le contenu !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, donner vos avis, et surtout petite question :

_**Quelle va être la réaction de Draco Malefoy ? **_

_**Quelle va être la réaction de Harry Potter ?** _

A bientôt !

Lacrimma.


	5. Chapter 5 : De l'émotion En mouvement

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous les lecteurs, lectrices...

Premièrement, je vous présente un nouveau chapitre de **"Une ignorance superflue".** Ce chapitre numéro cinq est intitulé " De l'émotion... En mouvement".

Avant de lire, réfléchissez un peu à toutes les significations de ce titre... ;)

Deuxièmement, merci aux reviewers : **Dracolina3, X-FanFicX, rose2115, LadyCocoMalefoy, Samyye33, Originel **et** Hinanoyuki**. :) J'adore vos reviews, je me marre, j'apprécie, je souris, je note, je retiens vos idées :) Continuez comme ça ;)

Troisièmement, _**JE M'EXCUSE FORTEMENT**_ pour la petitesse de ce chapitre. Mais disons, que je voulais vous frustrer encore plus...

Et dernièrement... ENJOY...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : De l'émotion… En mouvement. **

~~ Harry ~~

Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, en fusion. L'intensité de la situation m'envahit. L'intensité du moment. De la surprise, de l'adrénaline.

L'intensité de…

.

Oh merde.

~~ Draco ~~

Son érection.

Contre ma cuisse.

Ma cuisse.

Nous continuons à nous dévisager, la respiration plus haletante que précédemment, attendant de l'autre qu'il parle. Attendant de l'autre, un geste, un tremblement, une moue, un clin d'œil.

Mais rien ne vint.

Nous nous observions, yeux dans les yeux, sans le moindre mouvement, osant à peine cligner des yeux.

Après tout pourquoi ferais-je le premier pas pour le repousser ? Ce n'est pas moi le Griffondor ici !

Pourquoi ne me rapprocherais-je pas alors ? Je ne suis pas un putain de Griffondor, ça me paraît clair !

Je fixais les yeux verts de Potter qui pétillaient de gêne et d'excitation. Notre proximité déclencha quelque chose chez moi… Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui provoquait des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui échauffait mes joues et qui me rendait confus. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui envoyait ma dignité, ma fierté et ma contenance Malefoyenne au placard.

Quand soudain, il se mordit la lèvre. Je vis ses dents si blanches sortirent pour attraper sa lèvre, que je trouvais à cet instant si rouge, si pulpeuse, si tentatrice.

Oh Potter… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Sans pourvoir me contenir, je poussais un léger gémissement digne d'une préadolescente bourrée d'hormones face à son geste anodin et juste ridiculement innocent, mais son regard surpris me réveilla.

Me rendant compte de la réelle situation dans laquelle nous étions, je rougis violemment et le repoussais fortement.

Automatiquement, je pris un air écœuré et levais la tête fièrement pour cacher ma confusion :

_ Bordel Potter, c'était quoi ça ?

_ Pourquoi tu m'as pas repoussé ? Me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

_ Je viens de le faire, crétin, Répondis-je précipitamment.

Il fronça les sourcils de désappointement puis se remit à parler en se rapprochant de moi légèrement.

_ Pourquoi le Ô Grand Draco Malefoy, n'a-t-il pas repoussé… Commença-t-il, ignorant ma réponse.

_ Repoussé quoi ? La Ô Grande Érection de Harry Potter ? Le coupais-je en ricanant.

Il me fixa un peu surpris, mais avec une lueur d'amusement. Il s'approcha encore plus et me murmura à l'oreille :

_ Tu l'as trouvé grande ?

Sachant qu'il me taquinait, je le repoussais de la même manière que précédemment, en esquissant un sourire.

_ Un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à répondre à ce genre de questions ! Récitais-je.

Il roula des yeux en s'avançant de nouveau vers moi.

_ Ce que tu peux être coincé Malefoy… Je pensais que le Prince de Serpentard était un _serial fucker_… Ria-t-il.

_ Un quoi ? Lui demandais-je, écoutant à moitié, perturbé par ses lèvres entrouvertes.

_ Un _serial fucker_ Malefoy. Un mec qui baise n'importe où… Avec n'importe qui… Et n'importe quand… Me murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je me statufiais quand son érection – toujours présente, oui – heurta à nouveau ma cuisse.

Il se recula en s'esclaffant, oubliant que nous étions en pleine nuit dans un couloir de Poudlard, que Rogue venait de passer et que Peeves et Rusard pouvaient encore nous attraper pour nous coller.

_ Tu es hilarant Malefoy, Ricana-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste désinvolte.

Je vis rouge et commençais à m'énerver.

_ Es-tu en train de te moquer de moi ?

_ Merde Malefoy, tu t'offusques alors que j'ai une érection, ce n'est pas la mort.

_ Pourquoi tu bandais ?

_ L'adrénaline, tu connais ? Grogna-t-il, s'énervant à son tour.

_ Bien sûr… L'adrénaline… Et te faire pincer par Rusard, ça te fait bander aussi ?!

_ T'es vraiment con ou quoi ?! Faut que je t'explique tout ?! Que l'adrénaline plus la proximité avec quelqu'un me fait bander ?! Et a priori peu importe la personne, du moment qu'elle soit à mon goût ! Hurla-t-il de colère en chuchotant.

Je poussais un hoquet de surprise, lui de même, quand il comprit l'ampleur de ses paroles. Nous nous fixâmes silencieusement, essayant de nous calmer.

_ Tu es bi ? Lui demandais-je bêtement pour casser le silence.

_ A priori, Grogna-t-il.

Je hochais la tête de compréhension. Ce n'était pas une tare dans notre société actuelle. L'homosexualité, la bisexualité et la transsexualité n'étaient pas rejetées dans le monde des sorciers. Après tout, en quoi l'orientation sexuelle concernait les autres ?

Depuis que mon père était à Askaban, j'avais été comme émancipé. Tout d'abord, pour ne pas avoir la charge de toutes les dettes de mon père, et aussi pour ne pas avoir à m'occuper de l'héritage des Malefoy. En effet, être Malefoy était synonyme de mariage arrangé pour la conception d'un bel héritier blond. Cependant, étant quand même plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles, cet héritier ne risquait pas d'arriver. Donc, cette émancipation était la meilleure des choses qu'il puisse m'arriver.

_ Je te raccompagne à chambre, Fit simplement Potter.

Il nous recouvrit de sa cape et nous avançâmes dans un silence royal jusqu'à ma chambre.

Devant le tableau, il enleva la cape de notre tête et nous restâmes, encore une fois à nous fixer.

_ Merci de m'avoir facilité le retour, Lui dis-je.

_ C'est normal.

_ Merci aussi, pour les recherches.

_ Arrête de me remercier, ça fait vraiment bizarre, Ria-t-il légèrement.

_ C'est si difficile de croire que j'ai changé ?! Lui demandais-je brusquement.

Mes mots raisonnèrent dans le couloir, heurtant les murs, fracassant les tableaux et leurs habitants, se propageant dans la nuit noire.

Potter me regarda comme si j'étais un être venu d'ailleurs, un étranger, et cela me rendait fichtrement mal à l'aise.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussi, cherchant ses mots. Il passa une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux et prit une pose plus à l'aise de façon à ce que sa jambe droite soit légèrement en feinte tandis que la gauche soit tendue sur le côté. Il inspira profondément.

_ On a tous changé Malefoy. La guerre nous a changés. En bien, en mal… Je ne sais pas.

Je reniflais en déviant le regard.

_ La preuve. J'étais hétéro, je suis bi ! Ria-t-il.

Je rigolais légèrement.

_ Nan, plus sérieusement. Je pense qu'avec cette guerre, nous avons gagné en une sorte de maturité.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord.

_ Explique-toi, Me dit-il, intéressé.

Je cherchais mes mots en m'adossant au mur à côté de la porte de ma chambre.

_ Pour moi la maturité s'acquiert avec de l'expérience, négative ET positive. La maturité nous fait grandir, la maturité arrive quand nous sommes prêts à l'affronter. Alors que pour moi, cette guerre nous à forcer à grandir, elle nous à forcer à l'affronter. Cette guerre nous a assombris. Elle nous a rendus aigri, triste, sombre.

_ Et tu ne penses pas que se soit une bonne chose ?

_ Non. Avec tout ce bordel de ces dernières années, nous n'avons pas pu profiter réellement de notre adolescence. Surtout toi. Chuchotais-je.

Il grimaça.

_ Cette guerre nous a pourris. Simplement. Efficacement. Murmurais-je.

_ Notre adolescence n'est pas finie, Sourit-il en s'approchant de moi.

_ Tu proposes quoi ? Chuchotais-je en observant les veines de son cou.

Je levais les yeux pour voir qu'il me dévisageait intensément. Puis, il respira fortement, comme pour se calmer, déglutit et finalement recula en souriant et secouant la tête.

_ Rien pour ce soir.

Je sentis un poids tombé dans mon estomac. Encore.

Je fis une moue digne d'une fillette capricieuse, ne comprenant pas moi-même ma réaction.

Il me fixa et commença à s'en aller en secouant sa main par-dessus son épaule.

Ma bouche s'assécha tandis que ma lèvre commença à trembler quand je réalisais que nous n'aurions plus qu'altercations de la sorte avant un bon moment.

Alors mes jambes décidèrent pour moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à le suivre d'une marche rapide. Entendant mes pas, il s'arrêta sans se retourner.

Je remarquais que sa respiration était irrégulière et saccadée, ses mains tremblotantes et ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés, si possible.

_ Potter. L'appelais-je.

_ Oui, Malefoy ? Dit-il, neutre

_ Je suis gay, Balançais-je de but en blanc.

Comme précédemment, mes mots avaient été comme crier, se percutant contre les murs et raisonnant dans tout le couloir comme si c'était une chose inavouable.

Ça l'était pour un Malefoy.

Pas pour un Malefoy émancipé.

Le souffle de Potter s'était comme coupé, arrêté, stoppé, puis il s'était remit à respirer tranquillement, se retournant vers moi d'un geste lent et contrôlé. Trop contrôlé.

_ Toi, Gay ?

_ A priori, Souris-je en répétant ses propres mots.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Grogna-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

J'esquissais un sourire devant sa perte de patience.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Murmurais-je.

A cet instant précis, je pouvais le comparer à une sorte de chaudron géant.

Chaque ingrédient était à dose avec minutie pour ne pas qu'il explosa. C'était la même chose avec Potter. Mes paroles, mes gestes devaient être contrôlés pour ne pas que Potter explose.

Je voulais qu'il explose.

_ Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, comme ça, Malefoy. Pas maintenant, Grogna-t-il, en se rapprochant.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Répétais-je.

Il s'arrêta et se pinça l'arête du nez puis il me regarda entre ses doigts et dit comme une insulte :

_ Es-tu si innocent que ça Malefoy ?

_ Je t'emmerde ! Rougis-je, ne comprenant plus.

_ Malefoy.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me poussa doucement jusqu'au mur le plus prochain, puis se rapprocha de moi.

_ Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es gay, alors que j'ai une putain de gaule, Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je frissonnais.

De peur ? D'effroi ? D'excitation ? De colère ?

Merde, je n'en savais rien.

Mais putain c'était agréable.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Continuais-je en fixant ses yeux qui prirent la teinte du blason des Serpentards.

_ Parce que, là maintenant, je vais prendre cette révélation pour une invitation.

Je rougis encore plus en baissant les yeux.

Il rit plus franchement et se recula un peu.

_ C'est bon, j'arrête. Après tout je n'ai pas envie que tu t'enfuis en courant…

_ Pourquoi je m'enfuirais ? Demandais-je précipitamment.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je grognais.

_ Malefoy. Je bande. J'ai la gaule. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Alors arrête de m'allumer.

_ Je… Je…

_ Si. Tu es un putain d'allumeur, Rit-il en roulant des yeux.

Je connaissais très bien la définition d'allumeur. Blaise allumait sans cesse. Il ne faisait que ça. Il aguichait, provoquait mais n'allait jamais plus loin. A Serpentard, être allumeur était synonyme de vierge effarouchée.

Je fronçais les sourcils et crispais la mâchoire devant l'insulte.

Je me redressais sur toute ma grandeur et m'approchait d'un Potter surprit par mon changement de comportement.

Je m'approchais de lui et agrippais ses poignets avec force pour le retourner et le plaquer, à son tour, contre le mur.

_ Un Malefoy n'est certainement pas un allumeur. Chuchotais-je, me collant contre lui.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Je ne me contrôlais plus.

Bordel. J'avais envie de Potter.

Je me collais d'avantage contre lui et plaquais ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Je poussais lire l'excitation de la situation dans son regard. L'excitation de cette forme de soumission causée par cette prison autour de ses poignets.

Je posais ma jambe entre les jambes et fis un pas sur le côté pour les écarter puis je fléchis ma jambe, l'appuyant doucement contre son érection.

Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, puis roula des yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement et expirant fortement l'air de ses poumons.

Je collais mon torse contre le sien, ma cuisse caressant toujours son érection et je soufflais :

_ Quand il fait quelque chose, il le veut. Et quand il le veut, il l'a.

Puis violemment, je planquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Un gémissement sourd retentit dans le couloir, ne sachant aucunement s'il venait de lui ou de moi. J'appuyais plus fortement, goûtant à la texture si douce et si tentatrice de ses lèvres, profitant de la moindre caresse dont j'avais le droit.

Perdu dans les sensations que j'éprouvais et qui envahissaient, au fur et à mesure, mon corps, je grognais tel un animal lorsque je sentis le bout d'une langue légèrement râpeuse, s'aventurer en dehors de sa cavité pour caresser mes lèvres.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et m'éloignais lentement.

Le regard de Potter était à la fois enflammé et perdu. Il ne comprenait surement pas pourquoi je m'étais arrêté.

Puis, pris d'une impulsion, restant yeux dans les yeux, je sortis ma langue de ma bouche et frôlais ma lèvre supérieure avec la pointe de cette dernière. J'avançais vers lui, et toujours en le dévisageant, je léchais sa lèvre supérieure de la manière la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais fait. J'attrapais sa lèvre entre mes dents et la suçait légèrement, passant nouveau ma langue dessus. Pendant que j'affligeais mon traitement à Potter, celui-ci se tortillait et grognais à n'en plus finir.

Finalement, je relâchais sa lèvre dans un bruit de succion et contemplais mon œuvre.

Sa bouche était à présent d'un rouge carmin, qui faisait ressortir le désir présent dans ses iris.

Je lui fis un sourire pervers et relâchais un de ses poignets avec une lenteur infinie, continuant toujours à caresser paresseusement sa bosse proéminente.

Je me reculais, tenant toujours son poignet dans ma main, me mordant la lèvre devant la vision qu'il m'offrait.

Un Potter absolument sexy, débraillé et outrageux.

Je tirais encore plus, marchant à reculons vers ma chambre, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Devant le tableau, je murmurais « Larmes de Sang » et la porte s'ouvrit.

Je lâchais son poignet, entrais et me retournais en mordant toujours ma lèvre.

Sans un mot, je le regardais, haussant un sourcil, signe d'une invitation à entrée.

Tendu – dans tous les sens du terme – il soupira érotiquement, et s'avança vers moi en se mordant à son tour les lèvres.

Je gémissais à nouveau alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, tel un prédateur.

Je reculais jusqu'au mur en face de la porte tandis qu'il referma cette dernière et se jeta sur mes lèvres tel un affamé.

Bordel…

Que Merlin me vienne en aide.

* * *

...

Ais-je perdu quelqu'un ?

Bon. J'avoue, je me trouve moi-même méchante. Ne me lyncher pas s'il vous plaît.

Je vous promets un méga chapitre pour la prochaine fois...

Alors, à vos avis maintenant !

Harry Potter va t-il se rendre compte qu'ils font un énorme erreur ?

Draco Malefoy voudra-t-il sauver l'honneur de sa famille ?

Vont-ils baiser comme des lapins ?

Baise d'un soir ou baise du siècle ?

Dites moi tout ! Je prends note !

Pleins de bisous !

Lacrimma (La Sadique).


	6. Chapter 6 : Are you gonna dance ?

Salut à tous !

Alors je réponds à quelques questions :

Non, je ne suis**_ pas_** _morte_.

Oui, c'est bien un **nouveau chapitre**.

Oui, il y a du **SEXE.**

Oui, il fait **_10_** pages.

Non... Non ! Non mais oh ! On se calme ! C'est personnel ça ! :3

* * *

Sérieusement, maintenant.

Je suis fortement désolée pour ce retard sans vous avoir prévenue, j'ai une excuse, ça s'appelle le **BACCALAURÉAT**, les **ORAUX**, les** ENTRETIENS**, bref la **VIE** quoi.

Mais je suis là non ?

Ah vous voulez plus de moi... ?

Bon... Je m'en vais alors...

...

Boooon , d'accord je reste ! ;)

* * *

Encore plus sérieusement, bon voici, THE chapitre de **_"Une ignorance superflue"._ **

Préparer glaçons, éventail, ventilateur et petites tenues parce que là, c'est _chaud the night_.

Pour bien mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai écris ce chapitre sur cette chanson : "_Are you gonna dance ?_" de **Junesex**, donc je vous mes le lien pour l'écoute en même temps... C'est un délire et aussi... un délice...

* * *

Sinon, merci à toutes les revieweurs/euses, là, je me souviens plus qui c'était donc pour pas faire de favoritisme, je ne cite personne !

Merci fortement à vous et désolée encore pour ce long mois sans nouvelle !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : "Are you gonna dance… Dance on me ? »**

www . youtube watch ? v= wB8JsmSmB-Y (sans les espaces, OF COURSE!)

~~ Draco ~~

Je gémissais à nouveau alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, tel un prédateur.

Je reculais jusqu'au mur en face de la porte tandis qu'il referma cette dernière et se jeta sur mes lèvres tel un affamé.

Bordel…

Que Merlin me vienne en aide.

~~ Harry ~~

Il était le Diable.

La tentation incarnée.

La provocation pure et simple.

Son corps plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre si vide de vie, si glaciale et sombre, mais maintenant, par la présence de nos deux corps, si chaude, humide…

Étouffante.

Je ne me contrôlais plus, j'avais l'impression que si je me stoppais là, maintenant, j'allais souffrir, j'allais être torturé. Je ne pouvais quitter ses lèvres tellement charnues et gourmandes qui ne demandaient qu'à être encore plus dévorer. Les sons qui remontaient le long de sa gorge ne faisaient que m'encourager à sombrer.

Je l'embrassais, le mordais, le dévorais. Je baisais sa bouche de la manière la plus affamée que je n'avais jamais vue.

Mes mains étaient ancrées dans ses hanches, étroitement serrées contre les miennes, tandis que ses mains s'enfouissaient des mes cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus. Nos langues bataillaient, s'enroulaient, se caressaient, se goûtaient sans cesse.

Délicatement, sans cesser de m'embrasser, Malefoy laissa glisser ses ongles le long de ma nuque, m'envoyant des frissons dans le corps. Il parcourut de la pulpe de ses doigts mes épaules, mes omoplates, faisant plusieurs allers-retours avant de faire passer ses mains à la base de mon cou. Je grognais et me collais encore plus mon érection contre la sienne lorsqu'il me mordit la lèvre.

J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur ses deux globes d'aciers brûlants, puis je vis que ses joues étaient empourprées et que ses lèvres avaient pris une couleur coquelicot. Je soupirais de frustration.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur et appuyant davantage sur mon sexe avec ses hanches ce qui eut pour effet de me faire hoqueter.

_ Pourquoi ce soupir, Sir Potter ? Haleta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Tu es tellement… Putain… Tellement bandant, Chuchotais-je en plongeant dans son cou pour le sucer.

_ Han… J'espère bien… Murmurait-il en s'abandonnant.

Pendant que je m'attelais à lécher la moindre partie de peau de son cou, à le mordiller, le marquer, Malefoy fit glisser ses mains sur mes pectoraux et dorlota ma peau par-dessus mon T-shirt de ses doigts. C'est lorsqu'il frôla mes tétons que je poussais un gémissement de pure débauche.

Mes yeux roulèrent, un frisson de plaisir traversa mon corps alors que lui se moqua légèrement de moi.

Pour me venger, j'attrapais son lobe et le suçais fortement. A son tour, il gémit en courbant ses doigts sur mon T-shirt.

Reprenant notre respiration, nous relevâmes la tête et nous fixâmes sans rien dire.

Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Pas maintenant.

Surtout pas maintenant.

Je pouvais lire mon désir se refléter dans ses pupilles, mon souffle se mélanger au sien, ma peau contre la sienne. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et je m'en foutais.

Je voulais Malefoy.

Plus que n'importe quoi.

Je balançais mes hanches vers lui et observais – yeux dans les yeux – sa réaction. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, ses yeux vacillèrent mais il les garda ouvert.

Je fis glisser dans une caresse ma main le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou et alors qu'il semblait perdu, je l'attrapais, levais sa jambe, l'enlaçant autour de moi et dans la seconde qui suivit je me planquais totalement contre lui.

Bouche.

Torse.

Sexe.

Notre baiser étouffa notre gémissement de plaisir et nous commençâmes des mouvements de vas-et-viens, mimant l'acte sexuel, tout d'abord contrôlé, puis de plus en plus rapide, vif, violent, saccadé.

Je sentais une boule de plaisir monter en moi, un besoin de plus, alors je pris les choses en mains et attrapais sa deuxième jambe et l'enlaçais autour de mon autre hanche. Malefoy se retrouva coincé entre le mur et moi. Il attrapa ma tête et m'embrassa violemment et tandis que j'enfonçais encore plus mes hanches conter les siennes, il croisa ses chevilles contre mes fesses, me rendant d'avantage fou.

Cependant, j'avais l'impression que Malefoy se retenait.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se retienne.

Je voulais l'entendre crier mon nom.

Je voulais l'entendre hurler des insanités.

Je voulais l'entendre perdre sa contenance Malefoyenne.

Je le voulais entier.

Ainsi, je décollais brusquement ma bouche la sienne à contre cœur et tout en continuant mes violentes poussées, je lui demandais, essoufflé :

_ Lâche-toi, bordel.

_ Qu-… Qu-est-ce que tu racooontes, putain… Gémit-il, en se mordant la langue et en fermant les yeux.

_ Arrêtes de te retenir, putain. Je veux t'entendre. Grognais-je.

_ Un… Ooh.. Un Malefoy garde… Toujours… Sa… Oh Merlin… Sa contenance, Finit-il à bout de souffle.

_ Ah ouais ? Grognais-je, en accélérant mes vas-et-viens et suçant son lobe.

_ Ooh Potter ! Merlin… Toujours. Miaula-t-il.

Je grognais encore plus.

Putain, quel chieur.

Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses, ce qui le fit frissonner, et j'enfonçais mes doigts dans sa chair si tendre.

Je bandais mes muscles et me déplaçais jusqu'à son lit pour finalement, le balancer sur le matelas.

Surpris, il hoqueta en rebondissant puis se redressa sur ses coudes, me regardant avec envie. Je lui fis un sourire aguicheur et attrapais les bords de mon T-shirt, le soulevant légèrement puis le rabaissant.

Je vis de la frustration dans les yeux de Malefoy. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche se tordit en une moue contrariée.

_ Malefoy…

_ Potter ? Fit-il la bouche sèche.

_ Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi. Dis-je en souriant.

Il arrêta de fixer mon V et planta son regard furieux dans le mien puis je dis alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

_ Pas ce soir…

_ Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème Potter ? Cracha-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, me fusillant du regard.

J'enlevais d'un seul coup mon T-shirt et le balançais je ne sais où. Puis je baissais les yeux sur l'unique Draco Malefoy qui me regardait – enfin plutôt mon corps – la bouche ouverte. Je me penchais vers lui et attrapais son menton, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

_ Mon problème, Malefoy ? C'est ta foutue contenance Malefoyenne. Demande-moi ce que je veux, c'est ça la vraie question.

Il s'approcha de moi et me souffla :

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ?

Je posais un genou sur le bord du lit et plaqua ma main sur son torse pour qu'il s'allonge contre le matelas puis lorsqu'il le fit, je posais mon autre genou pour l'enjamber.

_ Ce que je veux, hein… Fis-je en bougeant mes hanches.

_ Oui… Dis-moi.

Je pris ses poignets et les posais contre le matelas, au dessus de sa tête, les tenant fermement de ma main gauche.

_ Ce que je veux Malefoy. C'est toi. Entièrement. Toi et tes putains d'yeux qui brillent de désirs… Toi et tes putains de gémissements érotiques, tes cris pour que j'aille plus fort… Plus loin… Tes suppliques qui me font bander si fort que ça me donne encore plus d'idées salaces à ton sujet… Putain, tu me rends complètement fou, tu sais ça ? Je ne me reconnais même plus… Chuchotais-je les yeux dans le vague.

Je sentis ses jambes s'enrouler une nouvelle fois autour de moi, se croisant le long de ma taille, s'enfonçant dans mes reins.

Je baissais les yeux vers lui et l'embrassais fougueusement. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent sous le coup, nos langues bataillèrent pour savoir qui aller dominer l'autre, nos lèvres n'osaient plus se séparer. Notre respiration se refit plus erratique et nous reprîmes notre danse sensuelle.

Je lâchais ses poignets et aussitôt il m'agrippa les cheveux, enfonçant sa langue encore plus loin dans ma bouche, léchant dents, palais, gencives. Je sentis ma tête tournée sous l'intensité de la situation alors je me redressais, quittant sa bouche si tentatrice. J'étais maintenant assis sur ses hanches, ayant la vue la plus pornographique que je n'avais jamais vu.

Putain.

Malefoy se tortillait sous moi, le regard brillant, lèvres entrouvertes, un souffle chaud et bruyant s'en échappant.

Il posa ses mains le long de sa mâchoire et commença à la cajoler lentement, puis à faire glisser ses doigts, le long de son cou. Il sortit sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvre set me dit :

_ Et toi, Potter… Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je veux… ?

_ Que veux-tu ? Le questionnais-je du tac-au-tac, obnubilé par ses mains descendent à présent sur son torse.

_ Ce que je veux, hein… Murmura-t-il en fermant légèrement ses yeux, quand il toucha ses tétons.

_ Oui dis-moi… Malefoy… Dis-moi… Grognais-je.

_ Je veux… Je veux… Tes mains… Ta langue… Tout. Partout. Maintenant.

_ Je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux que ça… Je sens encore une légère conscience Malefoyenne dans tes paroles… Riais-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes.

Il me regarda, incrédule.

_ Comment… Comment arrives-tu à faire des phrases aussi longues… Dans un moment pareil… ?

_ Je me suis pas assez excité pour te plus pouvoir parler… Me moquais-je.

_ Putain… Je ne t'excite pas assez ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Trop de convenance Malefoyenne. Expliquais-je en l'embrassant violemment.

Il gémit comme un dépravé et attrapa mes épaules. Nous bougeâmes en un rythme soutenu, quand soudain, dans un mouvement agile, il se retrouva au dessus de moi, dans la même position que j'étais il y a dix secondes.

_ Quelle agilité… Me régalais-je en caressant ses avants bras.

_ Et tu n'as pas tout vu… Alors… Je ne t'excite pas assez à cause de mon éducation ?

_ Il paraît. Souris-je, en respirant fortement quand il reprit les frottements entre nos deux sexes.

_ C'est difficile de briser… Les convenances que l'on m'a… Appris. S'expliqua-t-il.

_ Je veux… J'ai besoin que tu sois un putain d'allumeur… Allume-moi… Chauffe-moi, Malefoy, si t'as les couilles… Grognais-je en mordant ma lèvre et caressant ses abdos.

Son regard changea et d'un coup, il s'attaqua à ma mâchoire. Il l'embrassa, la lécha, la mordilla tout en murmurant des mots, mais l'intensité de la situation faisait que je n'en entendais que la moitié.

Il glissa contre moi, collant son torse et embrassant mon cou, me marquant comme je l'avais fait auparavant pour lui. La pression du suçon me fit presque jouir.

_ Doucement, Malefoy… Putain…

_ T'as pas intérêt à jouir maintenant… Cracha-t-il en mordant mon épaule.

Il s'occupa de mes tétons puis descendit encore plus sur mon ventre. Il lécha mon nombril en entrant sa langue à l'intérieur puis la ressortant, faisant ce mouvement une dizaine de fois, grossissant encore plus mon désir à chaque instant. Puis il embrassa ma ligne de poils vers mon sexe et c'est là que je me redressais sur mes coudes.

La vision que Malefoy m'offrait était la plus chaude que j'avais jamais vue : Il était entre mes jambes, ses mains sur la ceinture de mon jogging qui ne cachait rien de mon désir pour lui, et sa bouche sur mon V.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, et me lança un regard allumeur comme je lui avais demandé. Puis il baissa mon jogging.

Merde, reprends-toi.

Avant qu'il ne baisse mon caleçon, j'attrapais ses avant-bras et le remontais vers moi. Il ne comprit pas mon geste et cela se lut dans son regard. Puis celui-ci s'assombrit de colère… Peut-être de tristesse… ?

Je m'allongeais vers le côté, lui en face de moi, nos jambes se croisant.

_ Ce n'était pas bien, c'est ça ? Grogna-t-il.

Je le regardais, interloqué.

_ Putain. Cracha-t-il.

Il se releva d'un coup et commença à quitter le lit quand je me réveillais et attrapais fermement sa taille en riant légèrement.

_ Arrête de te foutre de moi, bordel ! Hurla-t-il.

Je le retournais sans l'écouter et nous fîmes tomber à nouveau sur le lit, dans la position, face à face que nous venions de quitter.

Il boudait comme un enfant, ne me regardant pas dans les yeux.

_ As-tu fini, oui ? Lui demandais-je, exaspéré.

_ Non ! Je commence à peine ! Marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Je ris en roulant des yeux.

J'attrapais fermement son menton et le forçais à me regarder. Puis je lui dis très doucement et chaudement comme un secret inavouable :

_ Je t'ai arrêté parce que Malefoy c'était tellement bon que j'allais venir là, tout de suite, comme un con. Je t'ai arrêté parce que je ne voulais pas venir comme ça, la première fois… Ta langue est tellement… Putain… Elle est sacrément douée… Trop pour ton bien… Grognais-je en me jetant sur lui.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau comme quelqu'un de désespéré – peut-être étais-je vraiment désespéré ? – puis je sentis qu'il souriait. Il me rendit son baiser avec encore de plus hargne et nous recommençâmes à nous caresser, embrasser.

Je glissais ma main sous sa chemise et il s'arrêta d'un coup, incertain.

Je compris immédiatement et lui chuchotais :

_ Je les ai déjà vus…

_ Ce n'est pas ça le problème… Crétin. Dit-il en détournant le regard, troublé.

_ Elles ne me dérangent pas.

_ Moi si ! Grogna-t-il en posant son coude sur ses yeux.

Alors qu'il respirant fortement, essayant de se calmer, je posais mes mains sur le premier bouton de sa chemise et le défit. Puis le deuxième mais au troisième, il posa ses mains sur mes miennes et murmura :

_ Arrête.

Cependant, je ne l'écoutais pas… Je m'occupais de son lobe et son cou pour le distraire, pendant que je continuais à défaire les boutons.

Au dernier, Malefoy s'arrêta de respirer et le lui enleva doucement sa chemise de soie.

Je la balançais derrière sur la commode et observais son visage.

Il était troublé, incertain, et… Peu fier.

J'attrapais sa mâchoire et l'embrassais sans douceur. Puis je le reculais et lui murmurais :

_ Draco Malefoy.

_ Potter ?

_ Tu me fais bander.

_ Je le sens bien… Ria-t-il doucement.

_ Avec ou sans cicatrices, tu me fais bander. J'ai juste envie de te prendre.

Je baissais les yeux sur sa Marque des Ténèbres et les relevais pour embrasser ses tétons, me récompensant pas un gémissement qui me fit haleter.

_ Avec ou sans marque, tu me fais bander.

_ Putain Potter, Arrête de parler et prends-moi.

_ Pas ce soir…

_ Bordel, c'est toi le putain d'allumeur… Grogna-t-il, en appuyant sur ma tête pendant que j'embrassais son nombril.

_ Rien à foutre. Répondis-je en lançant un suçon sur sa hanche.

J'attrapais les bords de son pantalon en flanelle et le fis glisser sur ses cuisses, genoux, et mollets où je laissais une traînée de baisers mouillés.

En remontant, je rampais sur lui, sentant son érection collée contre mes pectoraux, ventre, et contre la mienne.

Nous nous regardâmes, désireux l'un de l'autre.

_ Pas ce soir, hein ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On n'a pas assez de temps, Répondis-je malicieux.

_ Potter, Potter… Je crois que tes chevilles grossissent… Ricana-t-il.

_ Si on le fait Malefoy, une fois ça me suffira pas, tu le sais ça ? Murmurais-je.

Il arrêta de sourire, me regardant sérieusement, scrutant la vérité dans le fond de mes yeux.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Parfait, Souriais-je.

Nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser de longues minutes, se frôler, toujours dans des mouvements de vas-et-viens. La situation était à la fois sans le vouloir, tendre, passionnée, et intense.

J'avais l'impression que j'avais déjà fait ça, les gestes étaient naturels avec Malefoy, il n'y avait aucune gêne.

Mes pensées s'interrompirent quand je poussais un gémissement mi-excité mi-surpris lorsque je sentis les mains de Malefoy agrippées mes fesses sous mon sous-vêtement.

C'était tellement…

Sentir ses doigts s'agripper de telle sorte à ma peau… Que je décidais de faire de même pour lui.

Je fis glisser mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et arriver à la barrière de son caleçon, je jouais avec l'élastique, m'amusant à le faire claquer contre sa peau.

J'esquissais un sourire quand il ouvrit la bouche, dans un gémissement silencieux, quand je fis claquer une nouvelle fois l'élastique.

_ T'aimes ça… ? Murmurais-je, amusé par sa réaction.

Il ouvrit à moitié les yeux, la bouche toujours ouverte.

_ Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi, Potter… C'est moi qui ne me reconnais plus…

Je fis claquer une nouvelle fois l'élastique et un léger gémissement sortit de sa bouche.

_ J'aime quand tu es comme ça… Putain, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es tellement mieux quand tu te laisses aller… Grognais-je en suçant son cou.

_ Potter…

Je glissais enfin mes mains dans son boxer et caressais ses fesses. Il gémit et se plaqua encore plus contre moi, balançant ses hanches contre les miennes.

Je me mordis la lèvre en respirant fortement… Je sentais que j'étais au bord du gouffre.

J'attrapais violement son cul, bougeant beaucoup plus rapidement contre lui.

Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus, nos lèvres se frôlaient sans s'embrasser, nos souffles brûlants se mélangeaient de la plus excitante des manières.

Soudain, Malefoy poussa un gémissement de pure extase, il ferma hermétiquement les yeux et cria :

_ Haaan Potter ! J'en peux plus ! Putain… Potter… Je suis tellement proche… Fais quelque chose… Potter, putain, allez…

_ Malefoy… Tu…Tu veux que je… Te fais jouir ? Fis-je, fasciné par son visage.

_ Mmmmh… Oui, bordel… Dépêche-toi… Je… Je suis… Tellement… Proooche… Han !

Je grognais violemment et enlevais rapidement nos sous-vêtements, pour nous plaquer toujours face à face, l'un contre l'autre.

Rapidement, j'attrapais nos érections d'une main et la main de Malefoy de l'autre. Je l'encerclais autour de nos érections. Nos doigts se touchaient et montaient, descendaient en rythme.

Draco Malefoy se jeta sur mes lèvres en accélérant le rythme de sa main et donc de la mienne.

Mes yeux roulèrent tellement la situation était intense.

J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir…

Soudain Malefoy se décolla de mes lèvres pour me regarder profondément.

_ Ma putain de contenance… Oh Mon Dieu… Vole en éclats par ta faute… Potter… Juste plus vite, je t'en prie…

Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine face à sa supplique.

Draco Malefoy venait de me supplier, moi, Harry Potter.

Merde, c'était Noël.

Je posais ma main libre sur son postérieur et appuyais dessus pour le cambrer.

_ Supplie-moi encore… Grognais-je, en ralentissant légèrement.

_ Oh non, putain… Potter… T'es un bâtard… Han… Accélère, je veux tellement…

_ Tu veux tellement quoi… ? Grognais-je.

Il ouvrit les yeux et expira.

_ Potter, je t'en supplie… Je veux jouir. Maintenant… J'en peux plus…

Un sourire satisfait glissa sur mes lèvres.

_ C'est si gentiment demandé… Marmonnais-je en léchant une goutte de sueur qui coulait de son front.

J'accélérais à nouveau à m'en donner mal à la main, mais c'était tellement bon, les frottements, les mains de Malefoy sur moi, les lèvres à la recherche des miennes comme s'il en avait besoin pour respirer, ses cris qui me suppliaient d'aller toujours plus vite, jusqu'au point de non retour.

_ OooOh ! Potter ! Je vais… Je… Vais…

_ Hinhin… Putain Malefoy… Moi aussi… Soupirais-je en sentant ma jouissance venir rapidement.

Soudain Malefoy poussa un cri plus aigüe que les autres, un cri de soulagement, de désespoir où je pouvais entendre encore et encore mon nom résonner dans la pièce et assembler avec des « Putain », des « Bordel » et des « C'est tellement booon… ».

Son visage était tellement beau, sans masque, serein, couvert de sueur, mes lèvres rouges, mes joues rosies et ses yeux clos, plissés tellement forts.

Cette vision angélique déclencha ma jouissance dévastatrice et je me répandis à mon tour entre nous deux quelques secondes après lui…

Je poussais de longs râles gutturaux, puissants, violents en m'agrippant avec force à Malefoy.

Nos respirations étaient saccadées. Nous étions dans un autre monde, un monde où tout était beau, où nous nous foutions de tout.

Je fus le premier à me remettre de mon orgasme, Malefoy avait toujours la respiration sifflante et les yeux clos.

J'attrapais alors ma baguette perdu sous le lit et nous lançais rapidement un sort de nettoyage.

Malefoy soupira lentement et ouvrit lentement les yeux, me lançant un regard surpris et perplexe.

_ Et tu ne savais pas de quelle orientation tu étais…

_ Je pense que c'est clair et certain maintenant… Dis-je ne sachant que répondre de plus.

Malefoy se leva d'un coup et attrapa ses affaires, enfilant son caleçon. Puis il partit dans sa salle d'eau et revient avec une serviette et une trousse de toilette.

Il regarda partout sauf moi.

Je soupirais de déception.

_ Je…

Il se racla la gorge et d'un coup, plongea son regard dans le mien.

_ Je vais prendre un bain à la salle de bain des préfets. Le mot de passe est _Fraîcheur des Pins._

Je le regardais les yeux ronds.

_ C'est une invitation ? Tentais-je avec un petit sourire.

Il ne me sourit pas. Son masque avait reprit sa place, mais ses yeux criaient toujours « JE T'EN PRIE… »

Puis, il détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la porte.

Quand il l'ouvrit, il s'arrêta et murmura :

_ Tu le prends comme tu veux, Potter.

Puis il ferma la porte.

Mon cerveau mit quelque temps à se remettre de cet échange post-coïtal.

Oh mon Dieu.

Un sourire niais s'installa sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'allongeais de nouveau sur son lit, nu comme un vers.

Malefoy venait de me filer un rendez-vous.

A la salle de bain des préfets.

J'attrapais son oreiller et respirais profondément dedans comme un drogué.

Putain, heureusement que demain je n'avais pas cours.

Je me levais précipitamment de son lit et enfilais à la va vite mes vêtements.

Je sortis de sa chambre, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres.

Malefoy, prépare-toi…

* * *

Bon... bon.. Bon...

Alors ?

Est-ce que l'attente en valait la peine ?

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Bandé ? Mouillé ?

QUELLE VULGARITÉ, TU TE CALMES MAINTENANT ! Désolée..

Potter va-t-il arrive vivant jusqu'à la salle de bain des Préfets ?

Va-t-il réussir à rejoindre Malefoy ?

Est-ce que Malefoy va vraiment accueillir à bras -jambes- ouvertes Potter ?

Que vont-ils faire dans la salle de bains des Préfets ?

Aie aie aie...

Je ne sais pas quand je vais publier à nouveau. Le bac approche, il faut que je me concentre.

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera aussi dans un mois, sauf, si je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'écrire...

Bref ! S'il vous plaît de reviewer, n'hésite pas !

Kiss you.

Lacrimma, la Sadique.


End file.
